Living Fast, Dying Young
by McSteph
Summary: SEQUEL TO NOT ALONE: McFly decide to travel back to the haunted house they spent the night in to explore some more... Together they begin to discover the history of the old house and its inhabitants....
1. Tom's Idea

**Hi whoever is reading this :)... HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!! **

**Well, this is the sequel to Not Alone, the one about the haunted house? I honestly don't know what genre to put it under, because it contains most of them, but I've just put it under what I think fits it best.**

**Well, you should probably read the first one before reading this or it will make sense whatsoever. I admit, this one isn't as spooky and has a lot of ghost things in it that I have made up. **

**Yes, I do believe in ghosts and paranormal stuff like that and the ghosts in this story are from MY imagination and I also believe you can enjoy the story without believing in them! **

**And read and review, they make me very happy and I love hearing about what you thought was good or bad or completely dumb. If you don't have an account, send a review to mcsteph94 on Twitter! **

**Thanks guys and enjoy! The first chapter kind of sucks, but it gets better, I swear! Thanks to Lauren and my family for their help. Okay, enough rambling, onto the story...**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the storyline and my characters.**

**--------**

**Chapter One- Tom's Idea**

'Dougie, Dougie, Dougie! Wake up!'

Someone was calling Dougie's name. He jolted awake and looked around. No one was in his bedroom and the door was shut. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and sat up. His neck ached and so did his nose. The TV was on from when he couldn't sleep earlier.

He glanced at the clock. It was now eight in the morning. They'd slept through the whole day the day before and had only gotten up to have something to eat, before going back to bed.

'Tom, what's for breakfast?!' Danny's loud voice was yelling as the thumped down the stairs. Dougie sighed and slid out of bed, putting on a jacket, catching a glimpse of his face in the mirror next to his bed and gasping. His nose and both his eyes had gone a light purple colour, as had his neck.

But it was all just a dream... right? There was no way that ghosts existed.

He'd drunk a little bit too much. Yeah, that was it.

He walked down the stairs, trying to convince himself that was what had happened the night before.

He'd had too much to drink and crashed after the show and he'd accidentally fallen over his own feet probably hitting his face and nose, knowing himself. Ouch, and his hands and knees. He glanced at them. They were grazed.

He nodded to himself all the way down the down to the kitchen. He stopped just outside the door.

The dream had all been so vivid. The books and the pillows flying at him and Harry. The musty, gross smell of the old house. The feel of the ghostly fingers clutching his throat.

Dougie shivered and walked into the kitchen. Danny was at the stove, the smell of bacon wafting over to Dougie. Tom sat at the table reading the newspaper. Harry was absently standing at the bench stirring a cup of something, staring out the window into the foggy, spooky air.

'Morning Doug, how we holding up?' Tom asked brightly as Dougie sat himself at the table.

'What do you mean?'

'Ya know, after the other night?'

'Oh you mean after the show? Yeah I'm fine, little bit sore and sorry, but fine,' Dougie replied.

'Alright then.'

'Had the weirdest dream last night. We got stuck coming back from the show and we had to stay in this old house and it was haunted and stuff got thrown at us and there was noises and stuff and we found an old newspaper and letter and journal. Was pretty weird, but it seemed so real ya know?' Dougie said.

Tom, Harry and Danny looked at each other in silence. 'What?' Dougie asked, glancing around at their faces.

'Doug, that wasn't a dream. It was real,' Harry said slowly.

'No, it can't of been. Ghosts aren't real,' Dougie said, defiantly shaking his head.

'Doug, it was real, see?' Tom said, taking an old piece of paper out of his pocket. The letter. Dougie slowly looked back up at Tom.

'It was real?' he squeaked. He nodded slowly. Dougie ran his hands through his hair and squeezed his eyes shut.

'Just get some breakfast Doug, you barely ate anything last night,' Tom yawned as he sat back down at the table.

'I can't believe we slept for like the whole day yesterday...insane!' Danny exclaimed, tipping the bacon onto a plate in front of Harry.

'I didn't sleep for that long,' Harry mumbled, taking a piece and perching himself on the bench.

'Neither... It felt weird...like there was someone in there with me. But there wasn't. I guess it was just from the other night,' Dougie said, leaning back in his chair.

There was silence while Danny cooked pancakes, Tom read the paper, Harry drank his mug of hot chocolate and Dougie absently read the back of the cereal box sitting on the table.

'I wanna go back,' Tom said suddenly.

'What?' Danny asked, dropping the spatula in the frying pan.

'I wanna go back,' Tom repeated.

'Back where?'

'The house you idiot,' Tom snapped.

'Why?' Dougie asked quickly, his voice sounding terrified.

'I want to see what it's like in the daylight. We could take a tent and stay out the back or something, it'll be fun! Like a camping trip! We won't be inside the house at night, and ghosts don't leave their houses,' Tom said brightly.

'Yeah, good idea! It'll be fun!' Danny agreed.

'Why the hell would you want to go back there?!' Dougie exclaimed in complete disbelief.

They'd had logs, dressing tables, books, pillows, crockery and cutlery thrown at them, why would anyone in their right minds want to go back?!

'I wanna see it during the day without having to worry about things, and we can have a look around! Fletch can come with us if it makes you feel any better Dougs,' Tom said.

'Ya in Harry?' Danny asked. Harry bit his lip and gripped his mug tightly.

'Ah what the hell, may as well eh?' he said with a smile.

'What about you Doug?' Danny asked hopefully. Dougie opened his mouth to speak, but something brushed his shoulder. He whipped around and looked left to right. Nothing.

'Did one of you touch me?' he asked quietly. They all shook their heads.

'You're being paranoid. Now are you in or out?' Tom asked firmly.

Dougie thought about it.

'Doug, we won't make you go into the house if you don't want to and we'll bring Fletch and we won't leave you on your own,' Danny said, trying to sound convincing, but Dougie wasn't concentrating.

'What's that?' he asked, motioning towards the window. There was a weird blue glow coming from the bottom corner in front of the misty fog resting on the windowsill outside. But as soon as the other three looked, it was gone.

'Dougie, are you sure you're alright?' Tom asked uncertainly. Dougie nodded slowly.

'Now are you in or out?' Harry pushed.

'I'm in,' Dougie sighed reluctantly.

'Good,' Tom grinned. 'Everyone come here.'

The other three moved closer to Tom.

'Do as I say,' he said, raising his right hand. The others copied.

'Repeat after me. I am a member of McFly and I swear to stay the whole night at the haunted house, no matter what happens.' The other three copied him. 'Let's go!' Tom exclaimed excitedly.

The others stared at him, then went to go get their stuff ready.

**------**

**What'd you think? Review for another chapter! **


	2. Road Trip!

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy the next chapter that's dedicated to Amy because she was my first reviewer! Thanks!**

**-----**

**Chapter 2- Road Trip!**

The next hour was spent getting ready for their overnight trip. Tom rang Fletch and he had agreed to come with them. The small four-man tent was pulled out of their garage and all their food, clothes, sleeping bags and torches had been packed into bags and piled into Fletch's car, including one acoustic guitar.

'Everyone ready?' Danny called as he bounced down the stairs.

'No! Guys, I seriously don't want to go!' Dougie moaned as he dragged his bag down the stairs.

'Doug, why is your bag so big? You don't need all that much stuff!' Tom exclaimed as he followed him down, Harry behind him.

'Because I do,' Dougie replied. Tom put a hand on his shoulder to stop him and unzipped the bag. Inside it was almost the whole contents of Dougie's underwear drawer mixed in with the whole contents of his trouser drawer.

Tom tried not to laugh as he turned to face Dougie. 'Doug, we're going for one night! Not twenty!'

'I know. But I figured if I'm gonna crap my pants I may as well be prepared,' Dougie shrugged. Tom shook his head and pushed him down the stairs where Danny was sitting on the back of the couch bouncing up and down while waiting.

Dougie still couldn't understand it. Why would they want to go back?!

Fletch opened the front door. 'Let's go!' he exclaimed. He glanced down at the bag at Dougie's feet. 'Dougie, what...?'

'Don't ask. Lets go!' Tom exclaimed as the three of them bounced out the door. Fletch watched as they go and get into his car, laughing and joking with each other like school children. He turned and jumped. Dougie was still standing there, blank expression on his face, not moving.

'Dougie?' he asked, waving a hand in front of his face. Dougie didn't even flinch.

'Doug?' He snapped his fingers in front of his nose.

Dougie flinched and looked wildly around, a panicky expression on his face.

'Dougie, are you okay?' he asked quietly.

'I thought...' Dougie trailed off, shaking his head.

'You thought what?'

'I thought there was someone next to you...' Dougie said in a sheepish voice. Fletch turned. There was no one standing there.

'Come on you, you're still probably dazed from the other night. In the car, come on,' Fletch said gently, picking up Dougie's bag and carrying out to the car while Dougie locked up the house on his way out.

-------

Tom, Danny and Harry were all sitting in the car, singing loudly to Miley Cyrus on the radio. Fletch sighed and gave Dougie a smile. Dougie didn't smile back. He looked terrified. Fletch's smile disappeared off his face as he got into the drivers seat.

'Everyone ready to go?' he asked as Doug got into the back seat next to Harry.

'Yup!!' the three exclaimed.

'Road trip!!!' Danny exclaimed, bouncing in his seat. Dougie stared out the window.

'Dougie, you really don't have to do this. We can drop you off somewhere on the way,' Fletch said gently.

Dougie shook his head. 'I have to do this. I'm sick of being a wimp.'

'You're not a wimp Dougie, who said you were?' Fletch asked.

Dougie stared at him.

'Boys! That's not a very nice way to talk to your bass player!' Fletch exclaimed.

'Well he is!' Danny shouted.

'We're not going anywhere until you apologise to Dougie!' Fletch exclaimed.

'Fine, sorry Dougie,' Harry and Tom said at the same time.

'Sorry Doug, now let's go!!' Danny exclaimed.

'Alright,' Fletch laughed, starting up the car.

'Hey Fletch, shouldn't Tom drive? He knows where to go,' Harry piped up.

'Good idea, Tom, swap seats,' Fletch replied.

------

After ten minutes of stuffing around in their driveway, McFly and their manager were finally on their way to the house.

'Tom, I'm hungry,' Danny moaned after fifteen minutes on the road.

'You just had breakfast!' Tom sighed as he took a right.

'I don't care! I'm still hungry!'

Tom sighed again and stopped at a corner shop. While Danny and Harry raced inside to buy food, Dougie, Tom and Fletch listened to the radio in silence. Dougie was still staring out the window, fixated at something in the misty air.

'What you looking at Doug?' Tom asked, watching as Danny and Harry ran from one side of the store to the other. 'If they don't hurry up we're gonna be seeing the house in the dark again,' he muttered grumpily.

'They'll be fine Tom,' Fletch laughed, patting him on the shoulder. 'Now what were you looking at Dougie?'

'Nothing,' Dougie replied quietly.

Fletch dropped his voice so only Tom could hear. 'Keep an eye on him, there's something not right with him today.'

Tom nodded and turned the radio up a little louder. Dougie suddenly squeaked from the backseat and shuffled onto the other side.

'What?!' Tom and Fletch asked together as Dougie sat breathing heavily on the opposite side. Dougie shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. Tom and Fletch looked at each other. Danny and Harry ran back out to the car carrying bags of sweets and chips.

'You'd never guess what we found?!' Danny exclaimed as he put his seat belt back on and the bags at his feet.

'I won't. So tell me,' Fletch smiled, turning around in his seat as Tom pulled out onto the road.

'It's like a movie theatre in there! They have like popcorn in those things they have at cinemas and giant coke machines!' Harry exclaimed, getting out a packet of Wonka Nerds and tipping half of them into his mouth.

'Did you get any popcorn?' Tom asked.

'Of course we did! For all of you!' Danny exclaimed, getting five boxes of popcorn out of the bag he had in his lap and handing them to everyone. There was silence as they all crunched their popcorn, driving along the foggy road.

'What do you reckon will still be there? Would the ghost's of tidied up?' Harry piped up.

'I don't think so. They seemed pretty annoyed with us being there...' Tom replied as he took a left onto a near-deserted country road. The recent rain had over-flowed some of the creeks and everything looked beautiful.

--------

**Remember to please, please, please review!**


	3. Melanie

**I know what you're thinking in this chapter if you've read the first story: why haven't the realised who she is? But it will all be explained. Enjoy! Thanks to McFlyGrl and Amy for their awesome reviews, and if you have read Some People Fight, Some People Fall, the sequel is now up on my account :)**

**------**

**Chapter 3- Melanie**

They kept travelling down the quiet road for almost two hours, listening to the radio. Dougie was still sure there was someone in the car with them and Danny had pigged out on the food and was now complaining of feeling sick.

'Right, now it was on Hamilton Road right?' Tom asked uncertainly as he turned onto it.

'I dunno, you were the one looking at the signs on the way home!' Harry exclaimed.

'It was supposed to be right here... I remember that bridge...' Tom said quietly, pulling up on the side of the road and getting a map out.

'It can't of just disappeared Tom, you've just taken a wrong turn, drive more up there, then come back and we'll see,' Danny said as Dougie flinched over into his lap.

'Dougie, I know that you love me and everything but I'm not ready for this type of physical exertion,' Danny joked and everyone laughed.

'What's your problem anyway? You've been jumpy since we left the house,' Harry said as he shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

'Nothing,' Dougie muttered as Tom pulled back out onto the road. He went halfway up and did a u-turn and came back.

'There's the house...' he whispered as they drove back past the same spot again.

'Now that is not right at all,' Danny murmured, staring at it in disbelief. The others said nothing. They were in shock.

'Now that house was definitely not there last time... right?' Fletch asked uncertainly and they all nodded slowly.

'Hey look! A person!' Danny exclaimed as Tom stopped the car.

Sure enough there was a young, very pretty blonde girl walking around the garden of the rundown house in a long pale pink dress, a notebook in her hands.

'Let's go say hi! Maybe she knows a bit more about the people that lived here!' Danny said excitedly, jumping out of the car.

'He only wants to know more because she's fit,' Harry sighed as he followed suit. Danny waited for all of them at the front gate before he headed in and followed the girl as she went around the back of the house. They hadn't been at the back before. Dougie slowly followed behind, glancing up at the window where they saw the face of the man.

'Alright Doug?' Fletch asked.

Dougie jumped and looked around. 'I'm fine.'

'Come on then,' he smiled, and Dougie followed on.

'Hi! How are you?' Danny called.

The girl jumped and looked around. 'Hi, _who_ are you?' she asked cautiously, her blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders.

'Well I'm Danny, this is Dougie, Tom, Harry and Fletch and we kind of got locked in this house the other night,' Danny said quickly.

'Oh, you got locked in here?' she asked in an airy voice.

They all nodded. 'We'd like to know if this house is haunted?' Harry asked.

The girl looked shocked. 'Of course not!'

'Why did we get stuff chucked at us then?' Tom asked fiercely.

The girl looked taken aback. 'You probably imagined it,' she said with a wave of her hand. Her facial features didn't seem real. Her eyes sparkled more than any type of person's could, her hair rustled without a breeze and her lips moved slowly and smoothly. When she walked, she seemed to float. It was almost like she wasn't real. The four boys stared. It was like they'd seen her before.

Danny quickly shook himself out of it. 'Do you know much about the house then?'

'My family has lived in these parts for over five hundred years. Yes, I do know a lot about this house,' she said in her airy voice.

'Cool! Would you mind giving us a tour then?' Danny asked excitedly.

'Sure,' she smiled, motioning for them to follow her back around the front of the house.

'There's something not right about her,' Tom muttered to Danny as they avoided holes in the grass and unkempt weeds that had blossomed into enormous shrubs. Danny shrugged and ran to catch up with her, like a puppy.

'Tom, can I stay in the car?' Dougie asked quietly.

Tom bit his lip and stopped, pulling Dougie away from the rest of the group. 'Mate, I know you're scared, but you can do it. It's daylight and we've got another person with us and Fletch is there too,' Tom said, trying to calm him.

'It's not that. There's someone else here,' Dougie muttered.

'Is this the part where you grab my hand and whisper "I see dead people"?' Tom asked.

'Don't believe me then, but that girl is bad news,' Dougie snapped.

'How?'

'She just is, I know it.'

'Dougie, just come on. Please? For Me?' Tom asked hopefully.

Dougie sighed. 'Fine.'

'Good, let's go,' Tom said brightly, pulling Dougie towards the rest of the group who were standing around the front steps. The girl pulled an old key out of her dress and unlocked the door.

'That was unlocked when we came here the other night,' Harry pointed out as she ushered them all inside into the long hallway.

'Oh, I locked it when I came out earlier. Now as you can see, this is the hallway in the house. The hall is filled with paintings of all the generations that have lived here,' she said as she picked up the dusty lantern Harry remembered from last time.

'That doesn't work...' he muttered. She stared at him and turned the small dial. Light flickered from it and reflected off the cobwebs and the white on the paintings.

'Okay... maybe it does. But who's all these people in the hallway? Wouldn't the people who lived here get scared when they saw them in the middle of the night?' Harry asked shakily.

The girl's tinkling laugh echoed all around the room. 'No they didn't.'

'I know I do,' Dougie mumbled.

The girl turned her unblinking gaze onto him. 'And why would that be Dougie?'

Dougie shrugged. 'They're all just creepy and it feels like they watch you. Oh and when the door shuts and there's no wind and no one has touched it, it's just a little bit creepy.'

She laughed again. 'You boys are so overdramatic. This house isn't haunted.'

The four looked at each other and followed her once again. 'So what's your name?' Danny called as went to open the door to the living room.

'Melanie,' the girl replied.

'That's a nice name!' Danny replied. 'How old are you?'

'Sixteen,' she replied in her soft voice as she pushed the door open with a creak.

'Wow, you're almost a perfect match for our Dougie here! He's just turned seventeen!' Danny exclaimed and Dougie elbowed him in the ribs. 'Ouch!!!' he shrieked.

'Have you got a boyfriend?' Harry asked quickly.

She shook her head. 'My parents do not allow it.'

'Oh,' Harry replied.

'This is the living room,' she said quietly.

'We know, we stayed in here the other night,' Dougie snapped.

'Dougie! Don't be rude!' Fletch scolded as Dougie stared at the dusty floor, his face miserable. The boys looked around. Everything had been tidied up. The table was laid perfectly again, the ash and broken crockery all over the floor had been cleaned. The log that had thrown it's self at Tom had been put back into the wheelbarrow. Even the dead flowers had been replaced; with just as dead flowers. It looked exactly the same as it had when they had first arrived.

'I thought you boys said stuff threw it's self at you?' Fletch asked quietly.

'It did... I don't know what happened...' Tom whispered.

'Maybe you all just imagined it,' Fletch replied.

'Oh come on! Don't go onto her side! Why don't you believe us?' Tom shouted. Melanie who was showing Danny, Harry and Dougie the portrait on the wall fell silent.

'Tom, calm down. I believe you, but the evidence doesn't really support it does it?' Fletch whispered as he took Tom out the living room door.

'Well what is that then?!' Tom exclaimed, pointing towards the foot of the stairs. Fletch turned slowly. A weird mist was hanging in the air, floating slowly across the foot of the stairs. He gasped and his hands flew to his mouth as Tom stood stiffly beside him, watching as it floated out of sight.

'I think I believe you,' Fletch said in a whisper as he and Tom quietly slipped back into the room.

'This piano is almost two-hundred years old,' Melanie was saying as she sat at the stool in front of it.

'Are you sure you want to sit on that? It seems a bit dusty,' Harry said quickly.

Melanie's laugh chimed around the room again. 'I'll be fine thank you Harry.' She positioned her long, thin fingers on the grimy keys and began to play. A very familiar song filled the room. Fur Elise.

'Uh Melanie?' Tom asked quietly.

'Yes?' she asked, keeping playing.

'How do you know how to play that?'

'Oh, my parents got me lessons when I was young,' she smiled.

'Oh...' Tom replied slowly, looking around at the other four.

'I also play violin, cello and flute. Can you play anything?' she asked airily, spinning around in the chair to face them.

The four boys looked at each other. 'Don't you know who we are?' Harry asked quietly.

'Well you're Harry, he's Tom, he's Dougie, he's Danny and you're Fletch. Right?' she said with a smile, pointing to each person as she said their name.

They all nodded. 'But don't you know why we're all got stuck here together?' Danny asked.

'Because you're all best friends?' she shrugged.

'Yeah, that and we're in a band together. We're called McFly,' Danny smiled.

'Mc-Fly?' she frowned.

'What's wrong with that?' Tom asked in annoyance.

'What is a McFly?' she asked.

'Haven't you seen _Back to the Future_?!' Tom spluttered.

'Ignore him. McFly is Marty McFly from a movie called _Back to the Future._ He can travel back and forwards in time with his Flux Capacitor,' Fletch explained.

'Oh. So what do you all play?' she asked, looking around at all of them.

'Well I play drums and trumpet,' Harry replied.

'And I play guitar and piano,' Tom said.

'I play guitar,' Danny smiled.

'What about you Dougie? You've been very quiet over there,' she smiled comfortingly at him.

'Bass,' he replied quickly and quietly without looking at her.

'Oh. Would you all like to follow me to the sunroom?' she asked quickly, glancing back at Dougie then back at the others.

'Sure,' Danny grinned.

------

**Review and tell me what you thought!**


	4. Ghostbusters!

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy and review! Thanks for the reviews as well!**

**--------**

**Chapter 4- Ghost Busters**

She took them through the door that Danny and Tom had been through and found the letter.

'Woah, I haven't been in here before,' Harry exclaimed as he looked around. He sat down in the straw chair. But being so old and so fragile it broke through the bottom and Harry was quickly sprawled on the floor looking dazed. Melanie's laugh rang through the room again and she daintily sat on the edge of the table as the boys looked around and helped Harry up off the dusty floor. The sun shone through the huge window that looked out into the messy garden.

'What's this?' Fletch asked, motioning towards a big black mark on the wall.

'Oh...that. There used to be a table over there and one day it caught fire cos Father left a cigarette on it,' she replied.

The five stared at her. 'Father?'

'Oh, I mean the father of the girls who lived here,' she said quickly. 'Shall we go to the next room?'

They nodded and followed her through the wooden door.

'What did she mean by "Father"?' Tom whispered as they all dropped back behind her.

'Exactly what she said. The father of the girls who lived here,' Danny shrugged. He looked up as she pushed the door open and quickly darted back behind the boys.

'What?' Fletch asked, stopping beside him.

'I saw something in this room. This is the one where I fell and hit my head. I have no idea what I tripped on, then the door slammed shut and wouldn't open,' Danny whispered. 'There's no way I'm going back in there.'

'Would you like me to wait out here with you?' Fletch asked gently and Danny nodded silently. While Fletch and Danny stood outside the doorway, Melanie showed the other three around the near-empty room. There was a round tub kind of thing in the middle with an old thing for washing clothes. A heavy old-fashioned iron stood next to it. Draped over the empty tub was a white pinafore dress with a very big deep red stain on the chest.

'Uh Melanie?' Tom whispered.

'Hmmm?'

'Whose dress was that?'

'Oh erm I don't know. Probably one of the girl's ones,' she shrugged.

'What's the stain?' Tom asked shakily.

'Blood I guess.'

'Why would the dress have blood on it?' Tom's voice was barely audible.

'Especially that much,' Harry added in a tiny voice. Dougie had gone silent and was staring from Melanie to the dress in horror.

Melanie ignored them. 'This is how people used to do their washing,' she explained, waving her hand over the equipment.

'Yeah, we know that. But why would there be blood Melanie?' Dougie asked harshly.

Melanie looked taken aback. 'How would I know?'

'Because you're _obviously_ not from this time, are you?' Dougie snapped.

'Dougie! What has gotten into you?! Leave the poor girl alone!' Harry exclaimed.

'But I'm right, aren't I Melanie? You're not from the 21st century are you?' Dougie pushed. Silver tears began sliding down Melanie's cheeks and she covered her face with her hands.

'Now look what you've done Dougie! You've made her cry! Just keep your mouth shut!' Harry scolded.

'Whatever,' Dougie spat, staring at the floor.

'He's very sorry Melanie, please don't cry,' Tom soothed as he moved forward to comfort her. Melanie jumped back, muttering she'd be okay.

'Dougie, apologise,' Harry hissed.

'Sorry Melanie,' Dougie whispered as she looked straight at him. He stared back, trying not to blink with her.

'Shall we move on?' Fletch called from outside the door.

'Yes. Let's,' Dougie said through gritted teeth, still staring straight at Melanie who was staring just as hard.

'Where are we going next?' Harry asked quickly.

'I'll take you to the kitchen. Follow me,' she whispered as she opened a door leading back out to the corridor. They uncomfortably followed her up it, not speaking, eyes open and looking around.

And although none of them wanted to admit it, they were terrified.

------

They followed Melanie past the flight of stairs to the kitchen. The handle Tom had broken off the cabinet had been stuck back on and the plate he had dropped was neatly stacked on top of the pile with no evidence it had been smashed.

'Wow... how would this have been cleaned up too? I broke a plate and look! Danny, I broke that handle didn't I?' Tom whispered.

'I know... Melanie, did you clean up?' Danny asked shakily.

'Maybe,' she replied, turning her back on them and staring out the window above the sink.

'Yes or no?' Tom asked.

'I said maybe. Now, every day people would have to cart wood to cook their food. That's what this is for,' she explained.

'Melanie, no offence, but we already know what most of these things do,' Danny said quietly.

Melanie's face turned angry. 'Finish the tour yourselves then. Lock the door after yourselves,' she snapped, leaving the room, tossing they key which hit Harry in the shoulder. He leaned over and picked it up, examining it. It was ice-cold, not what he had expected after being in someone's pocket.

They listened for the front door to slam or even close, but it didn't come. Instead the house remained eerily silent, apart from their breathing.

'Nice work Danny, now we have to be in here by ourselves,' Tom sighed.

'I didn't hear a door close, so she still must be in here. Melanie? We're sorry! Please come back! We didn't mean to upset you!' Harry called. They remained silent, waiting for a reply.

'It's no use, we've pissed her off,' Tom groaned.

'Come on, we should just go home,' Harry muttered.

'No we shouldn't Harry. We all swore to stay here all night, no matter what happens. Now let's go see what's in this room here, no one went in here last time,' Tom said, turning to go inside. But as he turned, something frightened him, sending him swearing and cursing back into the group of boys.

'What?!' Harry exclaimed as he caught him by the elbows before he fell onto the dusty floor. Tom pointed a shaking finger at the window.

Standing outside staring straight at the boys with her silvery looking eyes was Melanie, her expression blank. All of them but Fletch screamed and grabbed hold of each other and stepped backwards over each other until they were pushed against the wall. Melanie began to laugh as she watched them and not half a minute later was back inside the kitchen, still giggling at their terrified expressions.

'What's wrong boys? You look like you've seen a ghost!' she laughed, opening the door to the mysterious room that went off from the kitchen.

'W-w-we didn't hear you go outside,' Tom stammered, still pushed up against Harry, clutching his arm.

'Well maybe you just weren't listening hard enough. This room has been empty for as long as I can remember,' she said as she pushed the door open wider.

'You're not still annoyed with us?' Danny asked shakily and she shook her head.

'Hey, what's that over there?' Harry asked, running over to the other side of the enormous room. There was a small box with a lock on the front.

'I never knew where the key was for that,' Melanie shrugged.

'What do you mean knew?' Harry asked, carrying it over. It was made of pine wood and the lock was brass.

'I used to play in here as a little girl,' she replied, sitting down on the floor cross-legged, watching as a tiny spider scuttled across the floor. 'I always wanted to open the box.'

'Oh. Maybe we'll have a look upstairs then,' Harry smiled, tucking it under his arm.

'Well upstairs it is then,' she grinned back, leading them out of the room.

'This feels so weird,' Tom whispered as they went back through the kitchen, walking single file.

'_Who ya gonna call_?!' Danny suddenly shouted and everyone jumped.

'_GHOSTBUSTERS_!' Tom shouted back, laughing.

'_If there's something strange, in your neighbourhood, who ya gonna call_?' Harry sang.

'_GHOSTBUSTERS_!' Tom, Danny and Fletch yelled. Dougie remained silent, following along behind everyone, glancing nervously around every few seconds.

'_If there's something weird, and it don't look good, who ya gonna call_?' Fletch continued.

'_GHOSTBUSTERS_!' Everyone but Dougie and Melanie shouted.

Harry and Tom jumped forwards, their hands clutching pretend microphones. '_I ain't afraid of no ghost_!'

Danny joined them. '_I ain't afraid of no ghost_!'

------

After a whole rendition of _Ghostbusters_ was completed by Danny, Tom, Harry and Fletch marching up and down the stairs, yelling the song at the top of their lungs, they collapsed giggling at Dougie and Melanie's feet. Melanie was giggling along with them. Dougie stayed stony-faced.

'What's that from?' she asked as they all stood up again.

Tom looked shocked once again. 'You haven't seen _Ghostbusters?!_' She shook her head.

'Right, there's a lot of stuff I'm gonna be teaching you missy!' Tom exclaimed, starting to walk up the stairs.

'Hehe, who ya gonna call Harry?' Danny exclaimed, following Tom and Melanie.

'Ghost--,' Harry began to say, but was cut off by Dougie's screams.

Knives, forks and spoons were hurling themselves out the door of the living room and kitchen at Dougie. He was curled up on the floor, screaming, protecting his head with his hands.

'Dougie!' Harry shouted beginning to run to him.

Fletch grabbed him by the arm. 'Stay here. If you go out there too, you'll get pelted with them. Now Dougie, you need to roll over here mate, okay? Keep your face covered,' Fletch said in a soothing voice. Dougie didn't move. He continued lying curled up, his eyes squeezed shut.

'Fletch, you're just letting him get cut to pieces! We have to help him!' Tom exclaimed.

'MARGARET! WOULD YOU STOP IT?! HE'S DONE NOTHING TO YOU!!!!! STOP HURTING DOUGIE!!!' Melanie was screaming, her voice high pitched and angry. The cutlery stopped throwing it's self at Dougie and there was an enormous crash from the living room and kitchen as both the tables were pushed over, then complete silence, apart from Dougie's whimpers as he lay shaking in a ball on the dirty floor.

The boys looked from Melanie, to Fletch, to each other then raced forwards and kneeled beside Dougie. He had a couple of small cuts to his arms, but nothing very serious. His hands were shaking as he threw his arms around Harry, burying himself into his shoulder, breathing heavily and trembling. Harry awkwardly patted him on the back, staring at Melanie along with Tom and Danny.

'Melanie. How did you know about Margaret?' Danny asked in a shaky voice.

'Stories,' Melanie shrugged as she began walking up the stairs. 'I'll meet you up here,' she called before disappearing out of sight at the top of the stairs.

'Why do they hate me?' Dougie whispered, his voice muffled by Harry's shoulder.

'I don't know, but you're alright now,' Harry soothed.

'I want to go home,' Dougie whispered shakily.

'Doug, it's going to be okay. We'll be out of the house soon and we'll go explore the backyard and the surroundings okay?' Fletch said quietly, kneeling beside him too.

'We swore Dougie. We all have to do it. Now are you hurt anywhere?' Tom asked. Dougie shook his head.

'Are you alright to stand up?' Harry asked gently and Dougie nodded feebly, still clutching Harry close.

'Alright, ready? Up,' Harry said as he pulled Dougie up with him, keeping a firm grip on his shoulders as they carefully climbed the stairs, feeling paranoid once again.

'I don't like this Melanie chick. It feels like I know her. And how would she know about Margaret?' Tom hissed.

'I don't know. But I also think there's something weird about her. And why was there blood?' Harry asked, supporting Dougie's weight. His legs didn't want to work properly and was in danger of falling backwards down the flight of stairs.

'What blood?' Fletch asked, keeping a watchful eye on Harry and Dougie.

'The blood on the dress,' Tom replied.

'What dress?'

'The one in the laundry room,' Tom said as they made it to the top.

'You'll have to show me,' Fletch replied and Tom nodded.

'Melanie? Where are you?' Danny called.

'In the last room!' she called.


	5. Lunch

**:) Thank you for reviewing! You all are amazing!**

**------**

**Chapter 5- Lunch**

When they made it inside she was sitting on the dusty bed looking through one of the books from the shelf.

'What you reading?' Danny asked as he sat beside her. She turned the cover over. _Black Beauty_ by Anna Sewell.

'This was my favourite book when I was a child,' she smiled, flicking through the pages, sending clouds of dust into the air.

'That's good,' Danny coughed, fanning the dust away from him and Tom.

'Yeah, I always wanted a pony. And when Mama finally got me one, I named him Black Beauty of all things,' she laughed, tucking the book under the pillow. She stood up brushing off her dress and began to walk around the room, looking at all the dolls and books and jewellery with almost a sense of longing. Danny watched as she did so. The expression on her face changed as she saw the diary sitting on the bedside table.

'Who moved this?' she asked, picking it up and flicking quickly through the pages.

'Er well last time we were here we had a look through it. We figured the girl wouldn't mind,' Tom shrugged.

Melanie stared at him. 'You didn't think she'd mind?'

Tom shook his head. 'We figured if she'd been gone that long, she wouldn't mind at all.'

'How would you like it if someone went through your private belongings?!' she snapped, hitting him across the face with the book. A cloud of dust flew from it as Tom clutched the side of his face, staring at her in horror.

'What the hell was that for?!' Danny exclaimed.

'You know what it was for. Get out of my room,' she hissed.

'_Your _room?! What the hell is going on?!' Harry exclaimed. Melanie didn't answer.

'Melanie! Who are you?!' Danny cried. Melanie stared from one petrified face to another before dropping the journal and fleeing out the door, out of sight.

'_Her _room?' Harry asked, rubbing Dougie's shoulders as he leaned into him.

'Oh. My. God.' Tom said slowly, rubbing his face as he picked up the journal from where Melanie had left it on the floor at his feet.

'What?' Fletch asked.

'I just figured something out...' Tom trailed off, gingerly flicking through the blank pages.

'What?' Danny urged.

'Melanie. Remember, the lady who lived here had a daughter called Melanie. She lived in this house. She sang with us. And _this_ Melanie plays piano. She said this was her room. She said _father_ meaning her father. She knows who Margaret is. She overreacted over the journal. She called her mum mama. Not many people do that anymore. We didn't hear her go outside. She used to play in this house as a child. She didn't want me to touch her,' Tom said, counting the things off on his fingers.

Harry gasped and covered his mouth with his hands.

'Melanie's the ghost?' Danny squeaked.

'That's what I've been trying to tell you. But no one listens to Dougie, do they?' Dougie snapped and everyone turned to look at him.

'I'm sorry Dougie!' Harry exclaimed, throwing his arms around him and squeezing him tight.

'Harry, get off!' Dougie shouted, pushing him.

'What do we do?' Danny whispered. They all turned to look at Fletch.

'Well you boys swore you'd stay here. It's almost one. Maybe we should go get some lunch and set up the tent,' he suggested with a shrug.

'Okay, I agree with Mr Manager Man,' Danny nodded and stood up, going to walk out of the room. He took one step outside, screamed, cursed, swore and tripped over his feet and landed flat on his backside on the floor.

'Where are you going?' Melanie's voice came from the doorway. Danny quickly crawled backwards on his hands until his back was touching Tom's knees.

'W-w-we were just going to get some lunch and s-set up our tent for tonight. If it's okay for us to s-stay on your property tonight,' Tom stammered.

'Yes, well I'll leave you to do that. But when you're finished, would you mind coming back inside?' she asked quietly.

'S-s-sure,' Tom stammered once again and she smiled and nodded, then disappeared through the adjoining wall.

'Cos that's not creepy at all...' Tom muttered as he stood up, pulling Danny up with him.

-------

Together the five slipped out of the house as quickly as they could and sprinted across the garden to where their car was waiting.

'Tent or food first?' Fletch asked as he unlocked it.

'Food! I'm starving!' Harry exclaimed. Fletch began pulling stuff out of the car as Tom, Danny and Dougie sat on the stone wall fence.

'We're sorry we didn't believe you Dougie,' Tom sighed, putting an arm around his shoulder.

Dougie shrugged. 'It's okay. I probably wouldn't believe myself either.'

They stared out across all the green fields and forests of trees in the distance in silence.

'What are we going to do now? She's a ghost. Holy crap. We've been talking to a ghost for like two hours!' Danny exclaimed.

Tom laughed. 'She's an alright ghost. Apart from the mood swings. I don't think I'm liking them very much.' He frowned and rubbed the side of his face again.

'Oh, by the way Dougie, are you okay?' Danny asked.

'Yeah, I guess. I think one kind of cut me on the arm on this side though,' Dougie replied, turning to the side to show them a little bleeding cut.

Tom went to pull him around further so he could see the cut, but instead pulled both him and Dougie off balance, sending them tumbling backwards off the wall into a bush. As Tom fell he grabbed hold of Danny and pulled him down as well. Danny began laughing, tears starting to run down his face as Tom and Dougie looked around, dazed, before starting to giggle too.

'Times like these remind me that I wish I bought a video camera,' Danny laughed, jumping up out of the bush and holding out his hands to help the other two up.

'You guys okay?' Fletch called.

'We're fine!' Tom giggled, taking Danny's hand and pulling himself up with it. They brushed the dirt and twigs off themselves and headed back over to the car where Fletch and Harry were busily making peanut butter and marmite sandwiches like pros.

'I don't like peanut butter or marmite,' Dougie moaned, opening the door and lying across the backseat.

'I know. That's why we made you this one Dougie,' Harry replied, reaching round the door and dropping it on Dougie's stomach. He sat up and took a bite.

'Mmmmm, Nutella! Thanks guys,' Dougie said happily, taking another big bite. Harry smiled and tapped Dougie's feet. He slid his feet off the seat and Harry sat next to him with his marmite sandwich.

----

They turned on the radio and sat in the car eating.

'It's gonna be freezing tonight. Look out there, it even looks like it's gonna rain...' Tom sighed, pointing out at the dark clouds on the horizon.

'Ah well, we'll all have to snuggle up together to keep warm,' Danny teased, shuffling closer to Dougie who giggled.

'What else are we gonna do today?' Harry asked.

'We could go for a bit of a walk if you all want, or check out the rest of those rooms in that house or stay in the tent and be boring,' Fletch suggested.

'I say we do all of them apart from the last one,' Danny said as he ate the last little part of his crust.

'I agree. I'm pretty sure there's supposed to be some old town around here somewhere,' Tom said.

'Sounds good. Everyone ready?' Harry asked brightly.

'Don't you want to put the tent up first so it's up for tonight? What if it starts raining or something? I don't wanna be putting it up in the rain,' Danny shrugged.

'Alright then, the plan is tent up, see Melanie and see whatever she wanted to see us about, check out the rooms, go for a walk, have dinner, then find something to do for the rest of the night before we go to sleep. Agreed?' Fletch asked and they all nodded.


	6. Fictional

**Everything turns a bit weird here... I know its weird and fictional them talking to a ghost like she's a real person... but that's the way I've written it and the way I like it and this is called fanFICTION haha, enjoy! :)**

**-----**

**Chapter 6 – Fictional**

They cleaned up their makeshift sandwich making kitchen and got the tent out from underneath everyone's bags of clothes.

'Where should we put it?' Tom asked as he pushed open the creaky gate and walked around to the side of the house.

'Under a tree? That way if it rains it'll be a bit more protected?' Danny suggested.

'Danny, what if it turns out to be a thunderstorm? What does lightening usually hit? The highest point, meaning trees. Very dumb idea,' Fletch said, shaking his head as Dougie and Harry caught up behind carrying the tent together.

'That clear spot there?' Tom asked, pointing to a clear piece of grass with no holes and no weeds.

Dougie suddenly gasped and dropped his side of the tent. 'What if this all turns out like Blair Witch?' he cried.

'Dougie, that was fictional,' Fletch replied.

'And I always thought ghosts were fictional til now!' Dougie pointed out.

'Dougie, we'll be fine alright? Now is this a good spot?' Harry asked as he hoisted it up on his shoulders before dropping it on the patch of ground.

'Looks like it'll have to do,' Tom said as he unzipped the bag.

'Can anyone remember how to put it up?' Danny asked, pulling out a stack of poles to join together.

'We'll figure it out. Now Danny, if you could put all the poles together, Dougie, your job is hammering in the peg thingys and Fletch and Harry you can help me to put it up. Sound alright?' Tom asked.

'Let's do this!' Danny exclaimed, swinging the poles around and almost knocking Harry out.

-----

So while Tom, Harry and Fletch unrolled the tent and sat it square on the ground, Danny put the poles together and Dougie swung the hammer around, being bored. When they were ready for him, he started to hammer them in, Tom complaining he was doing it too slow. And amazingly fifteen minutes later, the tent was fully erected.

'Good job lads,' Danny said, nodding, before unzipping the tent and diving in, Harry diving in after him, landing on top of him.

'I swear it was bigger than this! We ain't gonna fit five full grown... oops, sorry Dougie, make that four and a half full-grown men inside here,' Harry said.

'Oi!' Dougie exclaimed, diving in after him, punching him in the arm.

'Er boys? When you're finished assaulting each other, I think we'd like to get the rest of the stuff we need in there,' Tom said quietly.

'Oh, yeah, sure!' Danny said brightly, jumping out and running back over to the car, grabbing three bags and the guitar out of the back and dumping them in the doorway of the tent.

'I'm done!' he exclaimed, flopping down on top of Dougie's cushiony bag. Tom sighed, shook his head and pulled Dougie up and together they went back over to the car and bought back everyone's sleeping bags, bags and all the bags of food they had bought. Harry and Danny set all the beds up inside, while Fletch sat out the front on Harry's pillow and supervised.

As he watched Danny unrolling Dougie's sleeping bag, something caught his eye in the window beside the tent. A man, unshaven, his hair greying, his eyes tired, his mouth in a scowl. Fletch gasped and rubbed his eyes, but by that time, the man had disappeared.

'Right, all finished!' Danny called, the sound of his voice pulling Fletch out of his trance.

'Who's sleeping where?' he asked as Tom and Dougie came back from across the garden.

'Well, Dougie's on that end,' Harry said, pointing to the left one with Dougie's blue and green pillow sitting on top.

'And then Harry's next to him, then me, then Tom, then you,' Danny grinned, flopping back onto his bed, staring at the canvas roof of the tent.

'Guys, I think we better get back inside before Melanie loses her temper again...' Tom said nervously. Danny crawled out of the tent and zipped it back up then together they went back inside the house.

-----

'Melanie?' Tom called timidly as they stepped over the small step.

'In the living room!' she called back. Tom glanced at the rest of them as he slowly began walking down the hallway, the eyes of the people in the paintings creeping him out. The other four stayed close behind. Tom quietly pushed the door of the room open. Melanie was sitting in one of the armchairs.

'Did you get your tent set up?' she asked, motioning for them to sit down. They hesitantly sat down, all managing to squeeze onto the same couch.

'Yeah we did,' Danny replied, giving her half a smile.

'That's good, so you're staying here overnight?' she asked.

'Yup. Just hope it doesn't rain too much or we'll be flooded out,' Harry laughed and she smiled.

'You're welcome to stay in the house again if you need to,' she shrugged. Just as she said it, a plate was thrown across the room. It smashed into the wall behind Melanie's head.

'Even though Father disagrees,' she said through gritted teeth, sending an angry glance in the direction of the table. The five looked at each other.

'Yeah, we'll keep that in mind,' Harry replied, subtly shaking his head and mouthing 'no' at the others.

'So why did you want us back in here?' Tom asked.

'I thought you'd leave,' she whispered sheepishly.

'Melanie, we're not leaving. We swore we'd stay, so we are. You don't need to worry about it,' Tom said firmly and she nodded.

'So, what else are you going to do?' she asked.

'We'd like to see the other rooms and we'll go for a walk later,' Fletch replied.

'Sounds good. Go check out the town. Come back and tell me what's left. I used to love going there,' she smiled sadly.

'Okay, how far away is it?' Tom asked.

'Half a mile. I'll show you what way the shortcut is,' she said.

'Can't you go there?' Danny asked.

She shook her head, her face miserable. 'I can't leave the house and the yard. Otherwise I disappear.'

'Oh...' Tom replied, looking back at the other four.

'Soooo, would you like to show us the other rooms then?' Harry asked.

'Sure... don't you find it weird that I'm... not a real person?' she asked uncomfortably. The five looked at each other.

Tom bit his lip. 'No, it's okay. I mean, it's not a _normal_ thing, but we're okay with it, aren't we guys?'

'Yeah, definitely. To tell you the truth, you aren't much different to a normal person,' Harry smiled and her cheeks turned a silvery colour in embarrassment.

'Thanks. Follow me,' she smiled. It seemed that now they knew she was a ghost, she didn't worry about covering it up. Instead of walking, she was now hovering and instead of walking through doors, she made a shortcut through the wall.

'I won't ever be able to get used to that... But Tom, it's still a bit weird talking to her... don't you agree?' Harry whispered.

'I know Harry, but just ignore it okay? It's gonna be okay,' Tom grimaced, pulling Dougie up off the couch. He brushed the dust off his bum and headed out the door.

-------

Melanie was waiting for them up on the landing.

'Well, there's only five more rooms left. But I don't think I'll take you into Margaret's, as she doesn't like anyone going in there. That's why she scared you when you went in there last time. But this one here is my parent's room,' she said, opening the door and ushering them inside.

'A book almost broke my nose in here last time,' Dougie muttered. Every single book was back on the shelf, the mirror was fixed and everything was put back onto the dressing table.

'Oh sorry, that was Father. He didn't like Harry playing with the bracelet he gave mama,' Melanie said.

'Well then, who choked me?' Dougie asked, lifting his head to show her the purple finger marks.

'I honestly don't know...' she trailed off, looking through the jewellery box on the table.

'Hey, what about the key for that box?' Harry asked.

'Oh yeah... while you boys go for a walk I'll have a bit more of a look. We better get out of here before Father finds us,' she said quickly, floating through the other wall.

'I really wish she wouldn't do that...' Harry sighed, walking out the door.

'You three okay?' Fletch asked quietly.

'I guess... it's so weird though,' Dougie replied, staring at the floor.

'Would you like to come sit out in the tent with me then Doug?' he asked gently.

'No,' Dougie replied defiantly, walking out the door. Tom shrugged at Fletch and headed out too.

-----

'Well this is the bathroom,' Melanie was explaining to Harry when the others walked in.

'Where's the loo?' Danny asked, sitting down on the side of the bath. It was covered in dust.

'What do you mean?' Melanie asked.

'Why isn't it in the bathroom?'

'It's outside,' she shrugged, pointing out the window at a small building with a cobblestone path leading out to it.

'What did you do if it was raining or snowing?' he asked.

'We'd have to go out there anyway,' she said, her cheeks turning silver again.

Harry elbowed Danny in the ribs. 'Shut up,' he hissed.

'No it's okay. So yeah.... not much to really tell you about this place, so do you want to move on?' she asked. The boys nodded and headed out the door and into the room beside them. It was pretty plain with four single beds pressed up against the walls. A small window faced out into the garden. There were two hand-sewn dolls sitting on two of the beds and two small raggedy teddy bears on the other ones. A small wardrobe sat in the corner of the room. A round rug lay in the middle of the room, everything covered in thick layers of dust.

'We didn't go into this one last time,' Danny said, sitting on a bed. 'How did you guys sleep on these? They're so hard!' he exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

Melanie laughed and daintily sat next to him.

'Why are there so many beds?' Harry asked, sitting next to Danny and picking up the bear, brushing the dust off his nose and smiling at him.

'My cousins came to stay for a few months after their parents died,' Melanie replied.

'I'm sorry to hear that,' Tom said, examining one of the dolls.

'Yeah. Influenza,' she replied, her tone miserable.

'Oh...' Tom replied, staring that his feet.

'So anyway, how old are all of you?' she asked brightly.

'Well Dougie's seventeen, Harry's about to turn nineteen, I'm eighteen and Tom is nineteen... Oh and we're not quite sure how old Fletch is... twenty-one maybe?' Danny smiled and Fletch laughed.

'That's good. My sister was eighteen when she died,' Melanie replied, fiddling with the lace on her dress.

'Shall we go to the next room?' Fletch asked quickly as all the boys looked at each other awkwardly.

'Yeah,' Melanie replied.

-----

The next room was a bit smaller than all the other bedrooms. It had rolls of (now very grimy) fabric sitting on the long table that took up most of the length of the room. A very old sewing machine stood on the end of the table with a wooden chair sitting out. A piece of cloth was sitting in the machine, like she'd just gotten up to go and get a cup of tea or something. A white linen dress was hanging off a hook next to the window.

'Wow...' Tom murmured, looking around, gently picking up the cloth and examining it.

'Mama was a seamstress. She sewed dresses for the whole town, she made this dress for me,' Melanie said, twirling around in front of the boys.

'And it's a very pretty dress,' Danny grinned.

Melanie's cheeks began to turn silver again as she sat on the table. 'Well, if you want to go for a walk, I'd probably leave now. It gets dark at about six now, and you definitely don't want to stay out there in the dark,' Melanie said, straightening her dress again.

'Why?' Dougie asked quietly, his eyes wide.

'Let's just say we're not the only ghosts, who live in these parts,' she said mysteriously.

'What? You mean there's others?' Danny squeaked. She nodded slowly.

'Fletch, can we stay here?!' Danny exclaimed, his face terrified.

'No come on Danny, we'll be fine okay? Let's just get going,' Fletch smiled. 'Thanks very much for the tour Melanie.'

'No problem, I might pop in for a visit later on tonight if it's okay with you,' she asked hopefully.

'Sure, our tent's always open,' Tom laughed.

'To me anyway,' Melanie smiled, standing up again.

'Well we'll see you later won't we,' Danny said as he opened the door. She nodded and pointed out the window.

'There should be a track out the back of the house, follow that and you'll find it, she smiled.

'Thanks,' the boys replied and began to walk down the stairs.


	7. Ghost Stories

**I freaked myself out writing this chapter... but it's not that scary (I was writing it at midnight in the dark...) Enjoy and thanks for reviewing :)**

**-----**

**Chapter 7- Ghost Stories**

Five minutes later the boys were on the track that wound through the forest to the town, wrapped up in coats and beanies.

'There's ghosts out here?' Dougie kept asking as he walked next to Fletch, so close their hands brushed every step they took.

'Doug it's fine,' Fletch laughed as he stepped over a tree root.

'I'm not liking the look of those clouds out there,' Tom fretted as he walked side by side with Harry and Danny.

'We'll be fine Tom,' Fletch assured him.

'Do you think Melanie will find the key?' Harry asked.

'Why are you so obsessed with the key Harry?' Tom asked.

'Cos I wanna know what's in that box,' Harry replied.

'So do I,' Dougie added.

'Well she'll probably find it knowing her. Margaret and her father really scare me,' Tom said quietly.

'I agree... but why wouldn't she tell me who choked me?' Dougie asked.

'I dunno, who do you think did it?'

'Bloody Margaret probably. She seems to hate me enough to throw knives at me.'

Fletch laughed and clapped his hand on Dougie's shoulder. 'Ah well mate, it's only for one night and she probably won't come outside and we probably won't be going back in there.'

'We can hope...' Dougie said through gritted teeth.

'Hey look! What's that?' Danny called from the front.

--------

Another low stone wall stood with a tall iron gate. Beyond the wall, scattered in between the tall pine trees were concrete headstones. _Greenvale Cemetery_ was written on the sign above the gate.

'Hey, do ya reckon that the Hamilton family were buried here?' Danny asked as he pushed open the gate. It swung open with a loud creak.

'Maybe, what about Abigail as well?' Tom suggested, following Danny as he began to walk down the first line of headstones.

'What if we split up?' Fletch suggested. 'Doug, you take the second and third line, Harry, you do the fourth and fifth, Tom, you do sixth and seventh, Danny you can do the first, then head off to do the eighth and ninth and I'll do the rest, okay?'

'I don't wanna go by myself,' Dougie moaned, looking out across it, biting down hard on his lip.

'Fine, I'll go with you mate,' Fletch sighed.

'Call out if you find Ally, Margaret, Frank or Melanie Hamilton or Abigail Dunley,' Tom said, beginning to walk to his row.

-----

'I found Abigail!' Danny called almost immediately. The other four quickly ran back through the graves down to Danny who was kneeling in front of it.

_Abigail May Dunley, March 30__th__ 1901-September 4__th__ 1922. Gone But Not Forgotten_ the headstone read.

'Good job Dan!' Tom smiled, kneeling beside him.

'It's weird to think she was actually a real person. I mean, after reading what happened to her in the newspaper, it didn't feel like she was a real person, you know what I mean... right?' Dougie asked and Tom nodded.

'We should have bought some flowers,' Harry said.

'Oh yeah Harry, cos every band of boys carries around a bunch of flowers everywhere they go,' Tom said sarcastically and Harry punched him in the shoulder.

'There are some flowers growing over there,' Dougie said, pointing to a group of flowers growing underneath a tree on the other side of the fence.

'Okay, Dougie, you and Harry go and pick them and we'll go and look for the Hamilton's graves,' Fletch instructed. The two boys nodded and headed over to pick the pale pink flowers. They had a yellow centre and some were darker pink and others were lighter. They picked five each and bought them back over, laying two on Abigail's grave before joining in on the search.

Fletch found Frank's grave first, the other three girls beside his.

'This is so sad...' Tom trailed off as he kneeled in front and placed two of the flowers on Melanie's then two on Margaret's as well.

'What _I_ would really like to know is what Margaret's problem is,' Dougie muttered, standing with his hands in his pockets, shivering in the cold wind.

'We'll ask Melanie later on. Now shall we look for this town now that our job of being good Samaritans has been done?' Harry asked.

'Yeah. But I have a feeling by the look of this cemetery that there won't be very much still there. The latest time on a grave I saw was 1925,' Fletch said quietly.

'Well, Melanie wanted us to see, didn't she? So we will do,' Harry said, opening the creaky gate once again and they headed off back down the trail which twisted in between trees and bushes.

'We'd have to be close by now,' Danny called from the back of the group.

'What's the time?' Dougie called.

'It's four,' Harry called back, checking his watch.

'That means we've got like two hours to get back then,' Fletch said.

'Hey! I can see the town! It's just up here!' Harry shouted. The other four ran to catch up with him.

-----

Fletch had been right, there wasn't very much of the town left over anymore. It was on a dirt road, a few old, smashed street lights lined the street, which was only about two hundred metres long. Deserted and boarded up shops were scattered along the street. A cobblestone path was in front of some of the shops, some of the places cracked or missing. A few small houses were in between them, the gardens as overgrown and unkempt as the one at the house. A rusted bike leant against one streetlight; an overturned carriage lay on the side of the street. The place was a ghost town.

'Wow... doesn't look like anyone's lived here in a while...' Tom said, looking from one end to the other.

'Shall we take a look then?' Danny suggested.

'Yeah, let's start at that end,' Fletch said, pointing to the end that had the least amount of buildings. The boys nodded and walked up the dirt road to the end of the street. The first building was the Barber shop, complete with a small faded red and white pole in the window. It was one of the only ones that hadn't been boarded up. The boys peered in the dirty window. There was a broom lying against a long mirror on one wall, three uncomfortable looking chairs lined up in front of the mirror.

'How'd you like to have to sit in one of them while they cut your hair?' Fletch laughed, his breath fogging up the window.

'I hate getting my haircut enough now,' Dougie muttered, using his hand to clean away the fogginess, but instead covering it in caked up dirt.

--

The next building along the cobblestone path was the general store, but that had been completely boarded up, making them unable to see anything apart from the hanging sign out the front and a small, rotting wood bench out the front, a piece of leather tied from it.

'Ha, do you reckon they used to tie their dogs outside the shop too?' Danny laughed, holding it up.

'Probably. Hey, there's an old bottle here,' Harry said, kneeling down behind a tree and holding up a green coloured glass bottle, the label completely faded and peeling.

He peered inside it. 'It's full of dirt!' he scoffed, tipping it upside down. It all ran out onto the ground at his feet.

'Probably kids,' Tom laughed, moving onto the next building. It was an old, small house. There was a broken wooden picket fence in front of it and there was a tiny bicycle in the front yard. The next five buildings were houses with their windows boarded and rusting locks on the broken gates and fences.

'What was this?' Dougie asked, peering through the window at a shop. It had a counter in front and a heap of shelves and racks with (what used to be) silver trays sitting on top. Chairs and tables stood in the front half while a fireplace and an old wood stove and oven stood across from it.

'Bakery by the looks of it,' Fletch said, peering in too. Aprons still hung from the hooks on the wall. It was like no one had ever left it. A coat even hung over one of the chairs.

'That's kinda sad, don't you think?' Harry said quietly and everyone nodded solemnly.

------

'Hi! How are you?' a loud voice asked and every single one of them yelped and span around so fast that Danny tripped and landed on the ground.

'Sorry to startle you!' A middle-aged lady sitting on a grey horse was standing there in a blue raincoat. She wore jeans and riding boots and a scarf and her long brown hair was plaited on her back. She dismounted and patted her horse on the neck and held the reins while holding her hand out to Fletch. The others stared at her, trying to figure out if she was a ghost or just a very strange lady...

'I'm Rosemary,' she smiled, shaking his trembling hand. They breathed a sigh of relief at her actually touching him. Now they knew she _wasn't_ a spirit.

'I'm Matthew and these boys are Tom, Danny, Harry and Dougie,' Fletch said shakily.

'You're all in that band aren't you? That one that got that record or something? You know, _everybody wants to know her naaaaaaame, I threw a house party and she caaaaaame?_' she sang, looking around at the boys who were staring at her.

'McFly?' Danny suggested.

'That's the one! Heard you on the radio this morning!' she grinned, shaking each of their hands. 'That song about the hotel room right?' she smiled and they nodded.

'Well what brings a group of boys like you to the ruins of Greenvale then?' she asked, looking around. 'It's not exactly a tourist attraction.'

'We were on the way home from a gig the other night and we broke down and decided to come back and see what was around here,' Tom shrugged.

'Lovely then! I live about three miles that way,' she said pointing to the east. 'Oh, this is Oscar by the way,' she smiled, nodding towards the horse.

'Hello Oscar,' Danny grinned, patting him on the nose. Harry leaned forward too, rubbing his neck.

'Yeah, we usually head out for a ride along here. The town's been abandoned since about 1923 after the government decided to start shutting down people who couldn't afford to keep their house or their shop. It got so bad most people just moved away. Not that it was a very large town to begin with,' she said grimly, looking up the street. 'Are you staying for the night, or just passing through? I don't see a car...' she said, looking behind her.

'No we're staying for the night,' Harry replied as he ran his hand down Oscar's neck.

'Where are you staying then?' she asked.

'Erm, you know where the old Hamilton house is? Around there,' Tom replied.

Rosemary looked shocked. 'The Hamilton house? You don't want to be staying anywhere around there. Haunted it is. Haunted with the ghosts of the girls and their father who lived there,' she said in a low voice.

'Well luckily we don't believe in that kind of stuff, do we guys?' Tom said, subtly standing on Dougie's toe. 'Ow! No we don't,' he said quickly, glaring at Tom.

'Ah well, just a warning. You can chose to believe it or not. And you don't wanna be out here in the dark. I say you start heading back very soon. Some pretty strange things happen around here at night,' she said in a chilling voice, putting her face right in front of Dougie's who stepped back looking horrified.

'Why are you still out here then? You've got further to go than us,' Tom said quietly.

'Nothing can catch us, can it Osc?' she smiled, rubbing his forehead.

'W-what type of things are out here?' Danny stammered.

'This town and its surrounds are filled with old legends and stories. There's one of a headless carriage driver who tipped that carriage over there and now wants revenge on the young boys who put the rock in the way,' Rosemary said, motioning at the carriage behind her that they'd all walked past on the way in.

All four boys stepped closer together, Dougie clutching Tom's arm.

'There's other stories about a baker in that shop just behind you who cut off his arm in the bread slicer and now walks around looking for his other arm.'

The boys stepped forward again, too scared to look behind them.

'Another one about the boot maker who was killed in his sleep by his apprentice by him stabbing a nail into his heart. He's said to walk around with a hammer looking for him. Others about a mother who died in childbirth and she now spends every night walking up and down the street calling his name, looking for her baby which was adopted out,' she said, her voice chilling them to the bones.

'Now with the forest, there are many stories about the hunters who used to hunt rabbits out here and one day a captain accidentally shot his best friend. His best friend is said to walk around with a bullet in his heart still trying to catch those rabbits. There's said to be the ghost of a little girl who wandered away and got lost and died out there. She's supposed to ask people where her mummy and daddy are. Another about a group of hikers who went missing and they now are supposed to sit in trees and look down on people. Also stories about a group of children who fell down an old well out there and all you can hear are their cries every night. Other children who were exploring a cave when it fell in on them. And all you apparently now hear are them screaming.' Rosemary glanced up at the boys. They were all pushed together, staring at her with petrified faces.

'Am I scaring you boys?' she asked in an amused voice. They nodded slowly.

'Wow, not many people would get to say they scared McFly!' she laughed.

'Yeah...' Tom muttered.

'We have to walk through the forest to get home...' Dougie whispered.

'Oh, I'm sorry,' she said with an arrogant flick of her hand. 'They're only stories, but you know what they say, most fables and folklore have got a certain amount of truth in them,' she said, mounting Oscar again. 'Good luck with getting back then. Have fun tonight won't you?' Rosemary smiled almost evilly as she gathered up the reins again.

'Yeah... we will,' Tom muttered, not looking at her.

'Well, bye boys! Good luck with your careers as well, with talent like that you'll be around for a long time,' she smiled.

'Unless we get killed by ghosts first,' Dougie muttered and Tom elbowed him in the ribs.

'Thanks, we'll be sure to remember that,' Danny smiled.

'Alright, bye,' she said again and pulled Oscar around and cantered off.

------

'Let's get the hell out of here,' Harry muttered as Dougie grabbed his arm.

'I ain't walking back through the forest after what Crazy-Woman told us!' Danny exclaimed, moving closer to Fletch.

'But we don't know another way back! It's not dark yet either,' Fletch pointed out.

'But as we all already know, not all ghosts come out only at night and I for one don't want to come into contact with a dead hunter with a bullet in his heart or a creepy lost little girl!' Harry exclaimed.

'And I don't want to get bashed over the head by a psychotic boot maker's hammer because his apprentice murdered him or killed by a mental headless carriage driver!' Tom added. Dougie had gone completely quiet and his was holding onto Harry's arm so hard it was beginning to lose circulation.

'If we run no one should be able to get us,' Danny said quickly.

'But what about seeing the rest of the street?' Fletch asked. The four boys stared at him.

'Okay stupid idea, let's just get out of here before it gets dark,' he sighed.

'Good. Run!' Danny shouted and together they took off down the shortcut track again.

'I don't wanna go first!' Danny shouted, dropping back.

'I don't either!' Harry exclaimed, ducking behind Tom.

'Don't leave me at the back!!' Dougie cried.

'Okay you wimps, Harry and Danny, you both go at the front and I'll take up the rear,' Fletch said with a hint of a smile on his face.

'Okay! Let's go!!!' Danny shouted and they took off again as fast as they could.


	8. Margaret

**Chapter 8- Margaret**

They sprinted the half a mile track without anything happening, apart from most of them either tripping over or jarring their ankles in holes. Dougie couldn't help but glance up into every single tree they ran past and look behind him every few seconds, feeling like they were being chased by something. The familiar shape of the Hamilton house appeared in front of them and they hurdled the stone fence and dived into their tent, zipping it up behind them, breathing heavily and clutching each other.

'Don't you boys know it's not good for a man my age to be running that fast?' Fletch panted, lying back onto his pillow.

'Well I wasn't gonna be staying in that forest any longer than I needed to!' Dougie replied, curling up on his bed.

'I know, I agree. Why the hell did she have to tell us all those stories?' Harry sighed, kicking his shoes off.

'Because she was weird,' Tom said bluntly, strumming the guitar.

'What's the time?' Dougie asked.

'It's five-thirty,' Fletch replied, checking his watch.

'Wanna get started on dinner? There's nothing else to do,' Danny sighed.

'Isn't it a little bit early?' Fletch asked.

'We could try the piano in the house?' Tom suggested.

'You want to go back in there?' Dougie asked in disbelief.

'Yeah, to tell you the truth; Right now? I'd feel a lot more comfortable inside than in a tent,' Tom shrugged.

'Fine, let's go. Anything gets chucked at me and we're going back out here okay?' Dougie said firmly and everyone nodded. Fletch, who was closest to the door in the tent unzipped it. Danny grabbed the acoustic guitar and followed.

-----

When they made it back to the house, the door was locked again.

'Melanie!!!' Danny shouted, knocking on it. They heard the soft click of the lock on the inside and the door swung open. Standing there was a girl. She wasn't Melanie, but she was just as beautiful.

Her face was blank and her light green dress fell to her ankles, lace and white fabric floating out from underneath. Her hair was the same colour blonde as Melanie's and was in the same curls. A small dark green hair slide was pinned in the side. A long necklace with a silver locket rested on the top of her dress.

'Who are you?' Her voice was harsh.

'We erm... we're Danny, Dougie, Harry, Tom and Fletch. We've been here before? We've been talking to Melanie?' Danny said uncertainly.

'Oh you mean my thick sister? She's inside,' she said in an angry voice with a flick of her hand. Her skin shimmered in the remaining light from the sun as it disappeared below the horizon.

'Margaret?' Danny whispered.

'What's it got to do with you?' she snapped.

'It's just, we've heard so much about you,' Harry said nervously, watching as she hovered, her dark eyes piercing into theirs.

'Whatever. You want to see Melanie? Keep out of my way or more knives will be thrown and more people will be choked. Understand?'

They nodded quickly and she moved aside, throwing the door open and disappearing through a wall.

'If I ever get my hands on that cow....' Dougie muttered quietly. A vase they recognised from being in the kitchen crashed into the wall in front of them, signalling that Margaret had heard him.

'We're not scared of a vase!' Dougie shouted and Tom immediately slapped a hand over his mouth.

'Remember what happened last time?' he muttered.

But before long, Margaret snapped again and within a few seconds the invisible hands were around his neck again. Dougie began to make the same choking noises as last time, trying desperately to pull them off him as his feet began to rise off the floor.

'Melanie! Help!!' Tom screamed, trying to help Dougie pull the hands away as well. But nothing was working.

'Melanie!!' Danny yelled, now also trying to help.

'What's wrong?' Melanie asked as she appeared in the hallway. Her eyes turned wide as she saw Margaret (she was obviously able to see her in her invisible state). In the blink of an eye she was beside them and pulling her hardest at what they thought was Margaret's hands.

'Get off him!' she screamed so loud their eardrums almost burst. Melanie began screaming, a high pitched horrible scream. The four covered their ears, watching on desperately hoping Melanie would do something, as Dougie had begun to turn blue, even bluer than the last time.

Suddenly a man appeared. The same one Fletch had seen in the window, dressed in an old grey dinner suit and hat. 'Margaret let that boy go or you'll be put into forbidden territory,' he said sternly, grabbing hold of something and pulling hard, knocking Melanie to the floor.

The tension was released in Dougie's face and he fell to the floor beside Melanie, not moving. The man grabbed something in thin air and appeared to drag it away. The four quickly kneeled beside Dougie.

'You've killed him!!!' Danny screamed after the ghosts, gently shaking Dougie.

'No, he's not dead Danny, just fainted. Tom, go out to the tent and get me some water please,' Fletch said calmly, gently pulling Dougie's limp head into his lap. Tom ran out the door.

'I'm sorry,' Melanie whispered, watching tearfully as Fletch tapped softly on Dougie's cheek.

'It's not your fault,' he replied.

'I just wish she'd stop,' Melanie muttered.

'Melanie, who was the man?' Fletch asked quietly.

'My father,' she replied bluntly.

'Okay, say thank you to him from us for saving Dougie,' Fletch whispered and she nodded. Tom burst back through the door carrying one of the water bottles they'd bought.

'Thank you Tom,' Fletch said, almost scarily calmly. He opened the lid and began to tip it over Dougie's face. He awoke with a start, coughing, sitting up and looking wildly around, clutching his neck.

'You,' he growled, pointing a shaking finger at Melanie. 'You did this,' he added, standing up, still holding onto his neck. He reached forward, trying to grab at her as she dodged, her hands covering her mouth, looking tearful and terrified.

'Dougie, calm down mate, Melanie was trying to help you,' Fletch soothed, grabbing his hands and pinning them behind his back. Dougie took a deep breath and closed his eyes, taking one of his hands from Fletch's and wiping the water off his forehead and sitting back on the floor with a thud.

'My neck hurts,' he moaned, rubbing it.

'Margaret will be sorry she ever laid a hand on you,' Melanie spat, floating off the opposite way and disappearing.

'Great family eh?' Tom sighed, hoisting Dougie up by his armpits. Dougie stood in a daze, looking around at everyone.

'Are you okay?' Danny asked and he nodded.

'Never get touched by one of those things... Worst feeling you will ever feel,' he shivered.

'What do you want to do now then?' Tom asked quietly.

'Let's go to the living room and have a go at the piano,' Danny said. 'If you're okay with that Dougie?'

He nodded slowly.

'Alright, let's go,' Danny smiled, picking up the guitar again.


	9. Campfire SingALongs

**There's quite a few lyrics in this chapter. I own none of them! Enjoy! Thanks for reviewing, especially McFlyGrl who reviewed so quickly! I'm sorry for scaring you! In the next few chapters a lot of things will begin to make more sense; why Dougie was followed, why Margaret is trying to kill him...**

**-----**

**Chapter 9 – Campfire Sing-A-Longs**

They headed into the living room again and sat on the couches while Tom sat at the piano, Danny sitting on a chair from the dining table next to him. Tom began to play, but was quickly interrupted by an unfamiliar screaming noise from outside and Melanie's angry, inaudible yells. A loud, angry, scary male voice joined in the yelling and Melanie's yells quickly became cries of protest. The screams stopped and all that was left was the male voice, loud and impossible to understand. The five looked at each other and Danny peered through the window. Three people standing close to the boundary fence of the house. They were all no longer invisible. Danny quickly motioned for the others to join him at the window. They hurriedly did so.

Melanie had Margaret's arms pinned behind her back. Her father was standing beside her, yelling at her as she attempted to push Margaret over the fence. Margaret was screaming and Melanie was protesting with him, her face pleading. Danny attempted to pull the window up as quietly as possible, but it being old made a loud scraping noise as he did and the three faces turned to face them. They quickly ducked underneath the table under the windowsill, clutching each other.

'Shit, shit, shit, we're in trouble...' Tom muttered nervously. The living room door was thrown open and the five held their breath.

'Why are you all under there?' a voice asked. They peered out from underneath. It was Melanie.

They gave a sigh of relief and crawled out. 'We thought that your father was going to come and get us,' Danny whispered, brushing himself off.

'He won't. So what are you all doing in here anyway?' she asked, planting herself on the couch.

'We were gonna have a go at the piano, if it's okay?' Tom asked and Melanie nodded excitedly. 'I'd love to hear some of your songs!'

'Alright, well you're one of the first people to hear this one, it's going to be on our new album,' Tom smiled, perching himself back up on the dusty stool.

'What's an album?' she asked.

'Something with more than one song on it,' Tom smiled.

'Okay, play!' she urged. Tom took a deep breath and began to play.

_She falls asleep and all she thinks about is you._

_She falls asleep and all she dreams about is you_

_When she's asleep the air she's breathing is for you_

_And while she wants to live, she's not got that much more to give_

_She sits alone on a phone and she's calling about her broken home_

_And I don't know what I should say cos she's crying_

_And feels as though she thrown it all away_

_And she won't last another day..._

As Tom finished the song, Melanie and the others all began applauding.

'Wow! You wrote that yourself Tom?!' she asked in awe.

'With Dougie and Harry's help,' he grinned.

'Wow, play another one, but this time use the guitar and the rest of you sing as well!' she exclaimed excitedly. Tom looked at Danny who shrugged.

'Broccoli? It's got piano in it,' Danny suggested.

'Alright, one, two, three, four!' Tom exclaimed.

_Everything was going just the way I planned the broccoli was done_

_She doesn't know that I'm a virgin in the kitchen cos it's normally my mum._

_But then she called me and that's when she said to meeeeeeee_

_She wasn't coming round for tea_

_I should've known much better_

_But it's so hard I can't forget her_

_She keeps playing me around_

_But I'm, trying so hard to impress her_

_She puts me under so much pressure_

_And I just wanted her to let me know she cares..._

At the end of the song Melanie began to giggle at the very original version of Broccoli, including Dougie, Harry and Fletch singing as well.

'That's a funny song,' she giggled, clapping and grinning.

'One of our early ones,' Tom smiled, wiping his dusty hands on his shorts.

'It's so good... do you think you'd be able to write me a song?' she asked hopefully.

'Sure, we'll see what we can do,' Tom grinned and she grinned back.

'I better let you lads get some dinner,' she smiled as she floated off through another wall.

'She's right, it's about quarter past six. Then we can have a jam or something in there and maybe come up with a song for Melanie?' Fletch suggested.

'Sounds good,' Tom grinned, helping Dougie and Harry up off the couch.

-----

They headed back out to the tent and zipped it up after them.

'What's for dinner then?' Danny asked, settling himself on his bed while Fletch pulled open the food bag.

'I don't even know what you guys packed...' he muttered, pulling everything out.

Pringles, Doritos, marshmallows, more than ten bags of sweets, bread, Marmite, Nutella, peanut butter, strawberry jam, honey, tomato sauce, muesli bars, chocolate bars, a tin of spaghetti and baked beans, ten cans of coke, biscuits, lots of bottled water and other various foods lay on the sleeping bag.

'I thought you said dinner, not snack time,' Fletch sighed, shaking his head.

'Well we have something healthy, see? The bread and the water and the spaghetti and beans,' Danny pointed out, opening the packet of Pringles and shoving five in his mouth.

'But didn't it occur to you that we can't cook out here and that we have no can opener and no spoons?' Fletch asked.

'Well, they have the pully things on the lid, so you don't need to use a can opener, spoons were only invented to make eating soup easier and who says that it needs to be heated up!' Danny exclaimed.

'Danny, that's gross,' Tom laughed.

'But tasty. So who wants what?' Danny asked.

'I'll just have some erm... anything but the spaghetti and beans,' Tom said, picking up the packet of Pringles that Danny had left beside him and a can of coke.

------

Nothing they ate for dinner could be classified as nutritious. Dougie ate three packets of chips and half a packet of red frogs and a piece of bread layered thick with jam and a can of coke. Tom's dinner consisted of two peanut butter sandwiches, a can of coke and Pringles (which he shared with Danny). Harry had three marmite sandwiches and the other half of Dougie's frogs, Danny ate the spaghetti, plus the Pringles and Fletch decided on three different sandwiches, one with jam, the other with peanut butter and the other with Nutella.

-----

'I'm so... fat!' Dougie groaned, lying back on his bed, his stomach bloated.

'You look pregnant,' Tom giggled and Dougie stuck his stomach out even more.

'Oh my God! It just kicked! Quick Danny, feel it!' Dougie exclaimed.

Danny put his hand on Dougie's stomach. 'Ah, it did!' Danny laughed, poking him in the bellybutton.

'It's so quiet out there,' Tom whispered.

'Tom, please don't say that. We're staying in a tent in the middle of a haunted forest, please don't make it worse!' Harry exclaimed.

'Sorry, but it's only the truth,' Tom shrugged.

'It feels like we've been awake for years...' Danny sighed, lying back on his pillow as well.

'I know... I can't wait to get to sleep, I'm so tired,' Tom yawned.

'What time are we going home tomorrow?' Dougie asked.

'Probably after breakfast sometime,' Fletch replied. 'If it's okay with all you boys?'

'Yeah, it's fine,' Harry nodded, picking at some left over Pringles.

'Ughhhhhh I'm so bored! If I had've known we wouldn't be ghost hunting the whole time I wouldn't of agreed,' Danny moaned.

'Well, we need some down time too. Who wants to build a fire and have a campfire sing-a-long?' Tom asked brightly.

'Tom, we can't build a campfire inside, and I'm definitely not sitting outside,' Dougie said.

'Yes we can. Chuck us your bag Doug,' Tom said and Dougie did so.

Tom searched through the bag, pulling out the red, orange, yellow and brown pairs of Dougie's boxers, making them into a circle and putting a torch in the middle, then putting some of the boxers over the top so the light glowed orangey.

'What the hell are you doing?' Dougie asked slowly, watching him.

'Campfire,' Tom grinned, chucking the bag back behind him.

'Right...' Danny trailed off, staring at the pile of boxers.

'Now, to commence this campfire sing-a-long, I say we sing the SpongeBob Campfire Song Song,' Tom grinned, grabbing his guitar.

'I don't know it...' Harry replied.

'Just listen then,' Tom smiled.

'_Let's gather round the campfire and sing our campfire song_

_Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G Song_

_And if you don't think that we can sing it faster, then you're wrong_

_But it'll help if you just sing alonggggggg!' _Tom sang, looking around at the others.

'_Bum, bum, bum!'_ Dougie exclaimed.

'_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G Song_

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G Song_

_And if you don't think that we can sing it faster, then you're wrong_

_But it'll help if you just sing along,_

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G Song.'_

Dougie was singing gibberish words in the background trying to keep up with Tom.

'Dougie!' Tom called.

'_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song!' _Dougie yelled.

'Harry!' Tom shouted. Harry stared at him.

'Good! _It'll help, it'll help, if you just sing along!! Oh yeah!!!_' Tom yelled, strumming hard on his guitar. Danny, Harry and Fletch stared at him as he and Dougie collapsed in fits of giggles.

'It's from SpongeBob guys!!' Tom exclaimed.

'Yeah, we don't watch SpongeBob religiously like you two do,' Danny smiled, shaking his head.

'Fine, what's a song we all know then?' Tom said, looking hurt. Danny reached over for the guitar and began a song. It didn't sound familiar until Danny sang the first line.

'_You can tell the world, you never was my girl, you can burn my clothes before I'm gone. Oh you can tell your friends, just what a fool I've been, and laugh and joke about me on the phone.' _

'No Danny!!!!' Tom exclaimed, giggling. 'Not that song!!'

'What's wrong with Billy Ray Cyrus?' Danny asked, looking even more hurt than Tom did before.

'Nothing! Just anything but that song!!' Tom exclaimed.

'Fine,' Danny pouted.

'Give it here, I did manage to teach myself this,' Dougie said, holding his hands out for the guitar. He began playing a much more familiar song than the others.

'_All the, small things, truth care, truth brings. I'll take one lift, your ride, best trip,'_ he sang, as the others joined in.

**-----**

**Everyone knows what song Danny sang right? Achy Breaky Heart? :)**


	10. Melanie's Story

**Much longer chapter than usual. Enjoy, I worked pretty hard on this one. Thanks for reviewing!**

**----**

**Chapter 10- Melanie's Story**

After lots of Blink-182, Queen, Beach Boys, The Who, Green Day, Beatles, Springsteen, Bryan Adams, Miley Cyrus, Busted, McFly and many others, the boys had begun to run out of things to sing. It was nearing on nine o'clock and Tom was playing Surfer Babe, Danny and Dougie singing along in crazy voices when the sound of the zip being undone scared the living daylights out of them.

They all screamed and pushed themselves against the other side of the tent, Tom holding out the guitar for protection.

'Who are you?!' Danny screamed, holding onto Fletch beside him. The zip completely unzipped it's self and in floated Melanie, sitting herself cross-legged on the end of Danny's sleeping bag.

'Gosh you boys are jumpy,' she laughed, turning to zip up the tent again.

'Don't do that! We thought it was Blair Witch!' Dougie exclaimed.

'Who's Blair Witch?' she asked curiously.

'Ah, just a movie,' Tom replied, putting the guitar beside him and detaching himself from Harry's arm.

'Okay. I've been listening to you sing. You're really good,' she smiled.

'Thanks,' Tom smiled back.

'What brings you to our humble abode?' Danny asked.

She shrugged. 'Just wanted to see what you were up to.'

'Oh,' Danny replied dumbly, sitting back again.

'Hey um Melanie?' Harry asked quietly.

'Yeah?'

'Would you mind telling us about yourself? It's not every day you meet a ghost,' he smiled.

'Sure,' she replied, making herself more comfortable. The boys followed suit, watching her intently.

---------

'Well I was born in that house on the first of February in 1906. My sister, Margaret was only two. Her birthday was three days before mine. I was supposed to have three more brothers and one sister, but they all died once they were born or they didn't even make it that far. That was sad. I was Mama's last try for another baby.

'So we grew up, Mama taught us how to sew when I was only four. We used to have cows back then. Margaret and I would walk every morning to give them their special treat of hay. Then we would walk to school. School was just on the other side of Greenvale and we'd have to walk every morning, no matter what the weather. If it snowed, we put on more coats. If it rained, we'd take the old holey umbrella. At school we'd learn writing, sewing, mathematics, reading and sometimes we'd learn things about the world and all the other places. I always liked learning about Australia. It always seemed so exotic and far away and mysterious.

'As soon as I could talk, my father signed me up for flute, piano and cello lessons. I'd have two of each every single week. _Fur Elise_ was always my favourite piece to play. He went away to World War I for a year but was sent home after the war finished in 1918. He seemed fine when he came back, he just limped from an injury to his knee and was on crutches for a while.

'So anyway, life went along as usual, I helped Mama sew, and helped Father get his jobs done sometimes, when he "wasn't well" as Mama would call it. But me and Margaret knew he just "wasn't well". He was drunk. He'd go to the old bar in Greenvale every night with his so-called friends who were in Turkey with him and drink whiskey with them. Then he'd stumble home along the old track and bang on the door until Mama let him in. If she was too slow, he'd hit her. Sometimes he'd hit me and Margaret too.

'When I was about twelve he always seemed to be "not well" and began to change. He got angry at nothing and yelled at us and hit us for no reason. Mama said it was because he was suffering from depression from the war. But I didn't think that explained the beatings,' Melanie said, her expression blank.

The others stared at her. 'He hit you?' Danny asked quietly and she nodded miserably.

'He began to get tired and slept during the day. It just became a part of life. Then one day when I was walking to school I saw a girl riding a horse around in her field and I fell in love. I'd read Black Beauty at school and always wanted one. I pestered Father over and over again and got many beatings for it, but in the end he gave in and bought me the most beautiful pure black horse. I named him Black Beauty as I already told Danny and I rode him every single day.

'One day I was riding him down the road and I saw the girl again. She was a few years older than me. We started talking. Her name was Abigail and she was the town's nurse. Her horse's name was George and I loved him as well. She began to give me riding lessons, free of charge, as long as I fed her horses for her in the morning when she was away with patients. I did so and loved it.

'When Abigail used to have days off she'd take me riding in the forest and we'd take a picnic and eat it next to the creek. She used to tell me stories about when she was younger. I told her about Father and what he did. She told me it wasn't right. She sort of became my adopted older sister in a way. Margaret was always too busy with her friends Dorothy and Mary to even look at me and Mama spent her whole life waiting hand and foot on my father, taking the beatings as they came without a fight. I asked her why one day. She told me if you loved someone, you could see through their flaws. But I couldn't see how she could see through his horrible ways.

'George, who was Abigail's boyfriend, was so much nicer than Father ever was. He used to bring me sweets home from his work every night. Abigail had named her horse after him.

'Then one day, Father hit me a little too hard and knocked out one of my teeth. I ran from the house to Abigail's. She wasn't home and neither was George, so I sat out the front of her house sobbing until she did. She fixed me up and looked after me. I ended up staying there for two weeks, looking after myself and going to school when she wasn't there. It was fun living with Abigail. She used to play piano too and we'd sing like you were before.' Melanie looked up at the five watching her attentively, waiting for her to go on.

'Her voice was amazing. Sometimes she wouldn't make me go to school. We'd go riding instead. She taught me to gallop and how to jump. It was amazing. My father swore the horse was the worst thing he ever bought me. But I thought it was the best thing. But soon, everything changed.

'When I was about fifteen, Abigail became very busy and was never there when I went around. It was the Spanish Influenza Pandemic. My now orphan cousins came to stay while their orphanages were organised after my Aunt and Uncle died. My father and Margaret got into a huge argument that lasted until the day they died. It had hit our town strangely later than most other places and was potentially more lethal. My friends Alice, Elizabeth and Violet all died within the first month.

'The town was put into lock-down. No one was allowed out during a certain time and if you did go out, you had to wear masks. Anyone who was suspected of having influenza was made to stay in their home, basically waiting to die. Mama and I didn't think it would hit our family. But we were wrong.

'In November, my father began to complain of a severe headache and feeling ill. Abigail came around in her mask. It was the flu. He was confined to bed. That just made everything worse. He yelled even more and Margaret, Mama and I became slaves. He became sicker and sicker and Margaret and I would lie in bed and listen to his heaving cough.

'One night, Margaret and he had a fight. She had forgotten his tea. She screamed she hated him and slammed the door and left the room, even though she was ill herself. I sat in my room listening to it. It was horrible.

'The next morning, Father slept in late. It was eleven in the morning when Mama tried to wake him. But she couldn't. He had died.

'Mama sobbed without stopping for days. Margaret and I hardly saw her. My father's body was carted away in a wagon and buried in the Greenvale cemetery with all the other influenza victims, without even a ceremony.' Silver tears were now dripping down Melanie's pale cheeks.

'I didn't even get to say goodbye. He was just gone,' she whispered.

'Melanie, I'm so sorry,' Tom said gently, reaching out to comfort her, but remembering what Dougie had said, recoiled. She sniffed loudly and wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

'A week before Father had died Margaret began complaining of everything Father had. Mama and I thought she was putting it on, but nonetheless, Abigail was called once again. Influenza. Margaret was gone within two weeks. She was due to turn nineteen in a month. Her body was buried beside Father's. Sometimes I'd go down there and talk to them. Tell them about stuff. But little did I know they were already right beside me every time I lay down to go to sleep. Mama began to tell me every day my cheeks looked pale but I denied it. I didn't want to get sick. I didn't want to die!

'Slowly I began to feel worse. Abigail came to see me. I was made to stay in bed too. I had influenza. Mama used to pray and ask why, why this had been bestowed on our family. What we had done for this to happen. She'd stay up most of the night with me.

'It was a week before my sixteenth birthday and I was excited. Not only because I began to feel better, I was becoming a woman. But it was nowhere near as fun as I thought. No one was allowed to come over as I had been sick. Mama made a cake for me and we sang, but it just wasn't the same. Father wasn't there to yell at us. Margaret wasn't there to take the biggest piece of cake. That night, I went downhill as fast as Alice and I used to when we used to go to the top of the hill in the town,' she chuckled.

'I began to cough up blood. That's what was on the dress in the laundry. Mama made me take it off so she could wash it. She ran around to Abigail's frantically as my horrible, extremely painful cough became worse. Abigail hurried over and concluded I had the deadly pneumonia. Mama told me she'd stay up with me that night. I told her I was fine and told her to get some sleep as she looked tired.

'I died in my sleep that night. The night after my sixteenth birthday. I can remember watching from above my body as Mama found me. She screamed and asked why, sobbing and crying and yelling. I watched as they carried my body down the stairs on a stretcher. I screamed that I didn't want to die, but no one could hear me. I screamed over and over again that I was still alive. I couldn't die. What would happen to Beauty?

'It was then that I could start to see Margaret and Father. He'd go and talk to Mama at night, calm her down. She spent most of her time crying and sitting at the creek where her and Father would go sometimes. We didn't have much to do with each other and Father warned me not to go outside the boundary. I didn't. The tone of his voice had terrified me.

'Soon after strange people began coming through the house, looking at it. Abigail was there too. I tried talking to her, but because I had only just died, she couldn't see or hear me. I could remember afterwards Mama writing a letter to her friend in London, telling her she couldn't bear to live in the house any longer and that Abigail was buying the house. That made me very excited; I'd be able to see her and George again!

'Margaret and I watched as she tidied up and packed some things into boxes. I saw out the window as she sold Beauty to one of the mean girls at school, Nancy. That made me so angry. Let's just say a lot of things went flying around the living room that night.

'One night there was a horrible storm. She left a note on the sunroom table and left with nothing. I never saw her again. The next few days I waited for Abigail or George to come around, but they never did. The next day the postman pushed a newspaper through the mail slot. It answered all the questions I had about where they had gone. I was devastated.

'My Mama and Abigail were both dead. And Mama had even taken her own life! I couldn't believe that. I cried for weeks and weeks. No one ever came to investigate the house. Margaret, Father and I just hung around and didn't do much. We played games with each other and played the piano and sang. But it felt weird. Unnatural.

'But then the other night on the night of the storm again, you boys burst through our front door. Finally, I felt normal again. I wanted to talk to you, sing with you. But Father didn't let me. I tried my best to communicate and watched, wanting desperately to stop Margaret from choking you Dougie and from her and Father throwing things at you. But there was nothing I could do. We argued after you left.

'I hoped you'd come back. I stood up to my father. I told him I was going to talk to you. And then, you showed up again and I was over the moon. But when you go home, it'll just go back to the way it was before. Floating around, not able to leave the house, not able to do anything.

'I miss the taste of food and the taste of hot tea and cakes. I miss going to sleep and going to school, seeing my friends, riding Beauty, laughing with Abigail, the warmth of a fire on your skin. The feeling of waking up to see your whole yard covered in snow, the smell of the pine trees in our yard and the smell of the kitchen when Mama was making scones. I miss going to birthday parties and getting dressed up. I miss everything about being human. I'm embarrassed to be in this state. I try to forget about it, but it doesn't work,' she sighed, beginning to cry again.

'I can't even feel them going down my cheeks,' she wailed, wiping her face with her dress.

'Melanie, if you're so unhappy with being a ghost, why don't you step over the line and cross over? I think you'd go to a much better place,' Tom asked quietly.

'I don't know. I'm too scared to. I don't want to leave earth and I don't want to leave this house. But I want to because I'm sick of living this lifestyle. I just don't know,' she sighed again.

'Melanie, it's going to be okay, I promise. It's all up to you to figure out what you want to do,' Danny said comfortingly.

Melanie nodded tearfully. 'How was your trip to the town? You ran back pretty fast,' she smiled, wiping her face again.

'Well, we found the old cemetery and we put some flowers and stuff on your graves, then we found the town. I'm sorry Melanie; everything was boarded up and closed down. No one lives there anymore,' Harry said gently.

She nodded again. 'That's understandable,' she sighed. 'Shops were beginning to close the same month I died. The government... they were kicking people out who couldn't afford to live there. They almost kicked us out of our house as well. But because we were all so sick and there was only Mama and I left, they left us.'

'Well that's good,' Tom said brightly. Melanie shrugged miserably.

'I don't mean to be rude or anything Melanie, but you said something about a fight between your father and Margaret? Is that why she's so upset now?' Dougie asked.

'Well, I wouldn't call it a fight. More a never-ending war,' Melanie replied, her voice angry. 'Mama and I would go into town just to get away from it.'

'But Melanie, what happened?' Dougie asked.

'Just before he left for war, Margaret met a boy. His name was Charles and he was lovely and they both loved each other very much. They were even engaged. Charlie told me. But because Father didn't approve of us even speaking to boys, she had to keep him hidden from him when Father came back. She used to go and meet Charlie in town and they'd have coffee or something, another thing Father didn't like us doing,' Melanie said.

'He didn't let you drink coffee?! I don't know how I survive without it!' Tom exclaimed and she laughed.

'He thought it was bad for us. I used to tell him the whiskey was bad for him. But after the first beating he gave me for saying it, I thought it would be better to keep my mouth shut. My cousins had come down to stay, as I said before. So Margaret told Father she was going into town to buy some things for Mama, as she always said. But little did she know my smallest cousin, Annabel followed her. She watched as Margaret went to his house, then went to bakery and laughed and talked and kissed. And the little brat ran all the way home and told Father everything. He went insane, yelling and screaming that he'd wring her neck. Mama told me to take the kids down to show them Beauty. I did so, but that didn't stop them from hearing what Father was screaming at her and she was screaming right back at him. It was horrible. So that fight lasted until the day Father died. I don't even think Margaret cared the last thing she told him was that she hated him,' Melanie said quietly.

'So ever since then, she's always been in a terrible mood and for some reason she blames poor Charlie for her getting caught. But it was Annabel's fault. When she died, Charlie kept on coming round and asking if there was anything he could do to help Mama, because he was very close to her, but it seemed Father didn't like him coming into our house and things would go flying every time he came,' Melanie said while the others stared at her in horror.

'Do you know why she picks on me so much?' Dougie asked quietly.

'Charlie, he um.... he looked almost identical to you Dougie. You remind her of him,' she said uncomfortably.

'Me?' Dougie squeaked. Melanie nodded.

'What am I supposed to do then?' he exclaimed.

'I'll just um... _ask_ her not to touch you,' Melanie said in a mischievous voice.

'Nothing too bad I hope,' Fletch smiled and Melanie grinned.

-----

**Sorry for the long paragraphs.... Please review, I put a lot of work into her story**


	11. Dougie and Melanie

**Here's a shorter one... enjoy. Most of the things she says about being a ghost have come from my imagination. Thanks for the reviews!**

**----**

**Chapter 11-Dougie and Melanie**

'Any more questions?' she asked.

'Why did you look so real when we saw you in the garden?' Tom asked quickly.

'When we're outside, the sunlight makes us look like normal people. If you have enough strength, you can carry that on til when you're inside too. That's what I was trying to do,' she replied.

'But aren't ghosts usually transparent and can't go outside?' Tom asked.

Melanie laughed. 'There's many myths about us. Abigail used to tell me stories when I used to stay there. But not very many of them are true.'

'Oh...' Tom replied, looking sheepish.

'Why can Margaret still touch me and throw things and stuff when you can go straight through walls?' Dougie asked.

'I don't know why. We just can,' Melanie shrugged.

'Okay. Are there other ghosts who live around here?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, there's a heap, why?' Melanie asked.

'Some weird old lady on a horse was telling us stories in town. That's why we came back pretty fast,' Danny giggled.

'Oh, is that the one on that grey horse? She looks weird. She talks to herself. She sometimes rides past here when I'm in the garden. She never talks to me,' Melanie replied.

'So erm, will anything get us tonight in the tent?' Dougie asked quietly.

'Well, there are a couple of ghosts who lived around here and when they died, their boundaries cross ours. There's a little girl, a grumpy old man who I never liked and twin boys who like to play jokes on people, they're cute,' she laughed.

'Good to know. There's no way we'll sleep tonight!' Tom groaned.

'I'm sorry!' she exclaimed. 'But why would you be scared of them? They're like me.'

'Your father and sister are like you and look what they did to me!' Dougie exclaimed, pulling the collar of his shirt down to expose the bruising on his neck.

'Oh,' Melanie said softly. 'You should be alright.'

'Thanks...' Tom muttered. His face suddenly brightened. 'I just had an idea for your song! Don't listen!' he exclaimed, grabbing a pencil and paper out of his bag.

Fletch, Harry and Danny crowded round him while Dougie sat on the other side of the tent by himself, staring at the red sleeping bag underneath him.

Melanie silently floated next to him. 'You look troubled,' she said, watching him.

He looked up at her. 'Melanie, why and how have you been following me?' he whispered so the others wouldn't hear.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' she said uncomfortably.

'Melanie...' Dougie said sharply.

'Fine. Margaret put me up to it. She thought you looked like Charlie and wanted me to follow you and tell her what you did and stuff. And to make sure you came back,' Melanie replied, staring at the floor, her cheeks turning silver again.

'No offence, but your sister is a stalker...' Dougie muttered.

'I'm sorry, she just wants to see Charlie again,' Melanie replied.

'How'd you do it? Didn't you say you can't leave the boundaries?'

'You can once in your ghostly lifetime. It's supposed to be really dangerous and Margaret was too scared to do it, so she asked me. And she's already used her one chance to do it, cos apparently just after she died, she tried to leave. You attach yourself to a person and follow them around, it's the only way you can do it. She tried following Charlie,' Melanie said quietly.

'Oh...' Dougie replied softly. 'It kinda creeped me out a bit Melanie.'

'I know and I'm sorry, I didn't want to, I tried to keep away, but even after more than eighty years, I haven't mastered the invisible side of ghostness,' she shrugged.

'Okay,' Dougie said in a confused voice.

'It'll all make sense one day Doug,' Melanie replied, staring at the roof.

'Does everyone come back as a ghost?' Dougie asked.

'No, only people who are scared to die or really, really don't want to. Or they get chosen,' she replied.

'Oh okay then... so if I say I really don't wanna die, will I be a ghost?'

'I don't know. You don't really choose. Either you disappear, or you stay. Depends on what the people "up there" think,' she said, motioning towards the sky.

'Right. What's it like to die?' Dougie whispered.

'I don't think we should be talking about this Doug. You'll know when the time comes,' Melanie replied, looking shocked.

'But I wanna know.'

'I know, and one day you will.'

'But what if I don't come back as a ghost? What if I just die and that's it? I'm put in a hole in the ground for the rest of time?' Dougie said fiercely.

'It's not my place to tell you,' Melanie replied.

'Please?'

'No.'

Dougie made a face. 'Well then I'm not talking to you.'

'You're acting like you're two. I can't tell you Dougie.'

'You could've told me by now.'

'I don't care.'

'And here I was thinking you were a sweet little girl who followed me around for two and a half days. Looks like I was wrong,' Dougie spat.

'What is the matter with you? Because I won't tell you what it feels like to die, you're insulting me?!' Melanie exclaimed. The rest of the tent went quiet.

'Dougie, watch what you're saying. If she doesn't want to tell you, she doesn't have to, alright?' Fletch said firmly.

'Fine,' Dougie sighed, lying down on his bed. Melanie shrugged at the others and floated over to Tom, watching as he wrote out chords.

'I'm trying to get it finished before we leave tomorrow,' Tom smiled up at her.

'Can't wait to hear it,' she grinned. Tom grinned back.

The zip unzipping again made everyone yell in terror and hide behind each other.


	12. Margaret's Story

**A lot of work went into this one too, so please review! I apologise for the long paragraphs. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12- Margaret's Story**

It zipped all the way up. Margaret was there peering through the door looking awkward.

'Dougie, can I talk to you?' she asked quietly. Melanie stood up defensively, hands on her hips.

'It's alright Melanie,' she said firmly.

Dougie crawled back into the corner of the tent, staring at her.

'Dougie, I swear I won't hurt you,' she sighed. 'I just want to talk to you.'

'Why would I trust you?! You almost killed me!' Dougie exclaimed, pushing himself further into the corner.

'I know okay, I'm sorry, please just come with me,' Margaret said calmly. Dougie looked at the other four, who motioned for him to go. He carefully stood up, ducking to avoid hitting his head on the roof and slipped out the door, zipping it behind him.

'Shall we sit down?' she asked awkwardly, her blonde hair shimmering in the moonlight. Dougie nodded and sat on the bench she was motioning to. She daintily placed herself beside him, staring out across all the fields, lit only by the moon shining through the dark clouds. There were no stars; the purple clouds had covered them.

There was an awkward silence until she finally turned to him. 'I'm sorry,' she said quietly.

Dougie nodded.

'I'm guessing you'd like an explanation?' she asked.

'Melanie kind of already gave me one,' he replied.

'I know. But it's not the same as mine. Would you like to hear it?' Margaret asked.

'Sure....' Dougie said uneasily.

Margaret took a deep breath.

'When I was about fourteen I met a boy. His name was Charlie and he was so handsome. And as Melanie already said, he looked a lot like you, almost identical. He was a year older than me, but it never felt like that. I used to talk to him on the way home from school and soon we began to fall in love. Every time I was apart from him, it didn't feel right. Every time we spoke I would go home glowing with happiness.

'Father went away to war in the January of 1918; two months after I began seeing him and that gave me the chance to see him a lot. Mama was scared of Father and never told him about us. She thought he was a lovely boy. And he was. He bought me a rose from his parent's garden every time he saw me. We made the most of the time, going on picnics and walks or going into town and having a tea together or something. It was one of the happiest times of my short life. But I always dreaded Father coming back and finding out or that someone in the town would tell him. But we were lucky and no one did. Melanie never understood it. She was more interested in horses than boys. In her life, she probably only talked to ten boys at the most. Every single one of my days for a year was spent with Charlie. He made me feel like a princess and always put me before him. I was sure that he was the one; the one who I would spend my whole life with. He saw through every single flaw I had.

'Father came back in November of 1918 as the war had finished. But he was nowhere near the same man that had left eleven months before. He drank a lot, got angry easily; beat Melanie, Mama and I. Mama said he was depressed. It was horrible and we spent the whole time trying to keep away from him, terrified he'd hit us just a little too hard. If it became too much, I'd go and stay at Charlie's. His Mama always told me I was welcome there. She liked me and would cook me dinner and cakes and fix up my injuries. She was the same to me as Abigail was to Melanie.

'For the next three years I saw Charlie almost every day without a fuss. Father didn't know and I just told him I was going to pick some things up for Mama in town. Every day I spent with him felt better than the last. We hardly fought and never got tired of seeing each other. He used to joke it was a match made by the gods,' she chuckled, looking over at Dougie. He was sitting wide-eyed, taking in every word she said.

'Father would become suspicious at times, but Mama would help to cover for me, telling him she sent me to see someone or get my haircut. Soon, word of the Spanish Influenza Pandemic reached our town and before long people began dying. My annoying spoilt cousins came to stay with us once their parents died. I was terrified Charlie would get influenza and I would try and see him as much as possible, but it slowly became less and less as curfews and laws were put into place in town. We devised a plan. There was a small hole in the rocks in our fence and I'd write him letters and put them in the hole. He'd walk by and pick them up at night when everyone was sleeping and he'd leave his reply. I still have every single letter he left under the carpet in my room.

'Soon, the letters stopped coming. I was terrified he'd died and no one had told me. I told Father I was going to pick up some flour for Mama and left the house and ran down the path to town. I tore my dress and broke my boot, but I didn't care. I ran to his house and his Father opened the door. He told me he was in his room. I pushed the door open and he was sitting there with a book, reading. I burst into tears and fell into his arms. He asked me what was wrong. I told him I thought he was dead and asked him why he hadn't written any letters. He told me he'd been busy looking after his Mama, who had ended up dying of influenza. I cried into his shoulder and he held me as he had every time I'd come to him upset because of Father. He then told me there was another reason why he didn't send any letters. I asked him why and he gently pushed me off onto the chair into the corner of his room. He pulled something out his drawer and kneeled in front of me, holding out a small box,' Margaret said, silver tears running down her cheeks.

'He proposed?' Dougie whispered and she nodded.

'The ring was small and silver with one stone in it. He told me he picked it because it was beautiful, like me he said. He suggested we go out to the bakery for coffee to celebrate. I was excited about that. I'd just gotten engaged to the love of my life and now I was going to rebel against Father even more by drinking coffee. He never used to let us.

'So we went to the bakery and got coffee and scones, chatting about when the wedding would be and where and how many children we'd have and their names. But little did I know, my little cousin Annabel was watching. I turned around and saw her and she ran away. I kissed Charlie and told him I had to go and chased the little girl along the path but I was too late; she'd already told him everything.

'I considered not going home, but I wanted to stand up to him. I walked in the door and there was no one inside. He came at me from the side and pushed me to the floor, screaming that I had disobeyed him and all that stuff. I yelled straight back at him, telling him I was eighteen and it was time I made my own decisions. Then he saw the silver ring on the unforgiving finger. He didn't like that one bit.

'I went to bed that night with a bleeding nose, a broken finger and my arms covered in bruises. He had ripped the ring off my finger and thrown it out the window where it landed in the garden. I could never find it again.

'It was the same every day until he got sick. He stopped beating us as he had no strength. He locked the doors and windows so I couldn't leave the house to see Charlie. I'd spend my nights crying until the sun shone through my window. Charlie got more and more angry that I didn't leave him letters and stopped trying to see me. That made me so angry that he stopped. If he really loved me, he would've kept on trying. Melanie thought it was because I blamed him. That's what I told her anyway, but I lied.

'I tore up his photos and swore that I'd never fall in love again. I slashed the dress he gave me with Father's hunting knife. I had a bit of an anger problem you could say,' she grimaced.

'I can't believe what your father did to you,' Dougie whispered and she shrugged.

'We got used to it. I began to feel sick as well and Mama called Abigail. Father had given me influenza. One night he called me into his room, just to tell me if I ever saw that boy again he'd beat me so hard I would never walk again. I screamed at him that I loved Charlie and he yelled stuff back. One thing led to another and I screamed I hated him. I slammed the door of his bedroom.

'The next day he was gone. Dead. And the last thing I had said to him was that I hated him. I mean, I did in a way, but it was a horrible thing to say to someone who would be dead the next day,' she sighed, tears streaming down her face as she played with the silver locket around her neck. Dougie's eyes were glassy as he watched her.

'I died a week later. I can remember watching Charlie come back and see Mama and he left a note on my pillow, even though he thought I wouldn't get it. I read it. It said he'd met another girl, a prettier, more successful, rich one in London,' she spat.

'He told me I'd still have a part of his heart. I tore that letter up and burned it in the fireplace and swore the next I saw him, I'd kill him. He never came back. But as soon as you walked through that door...' she trailed off, looking up at the sky. Dougie nodded numbly, shivering in the cold.

'I'm sorry Dougie; I know you don't deserve this. I'm sorry for almost choking you to death and throwing things at you. I've realised now that killing you is no way to get back at Charlie. He's probably dead now anyway,' she shrugged.

'It's okay. He was a bastard,' Dougie replied and she laughed.

'I guess you could say that. I just wonder why he spent so much time with me if he knew he was going to go off with someone else,' she sighed.

'Well you certainly are beautiful. And I'm _guessing_ that before this incident you didn't have as bigger anger problem,' Dougie said and she nodded.

'Ah well, that's a long time ago, isn't it?' she said and Dougie nodded.

'I sent Melanie after you Dougie because I was worried about you. I obviously told her a different reason, but you seemed quite miserable while you were here. I sent her to make sure you were okay and to make sure that you just _might_ come back and see me,' she said, blushing.

She fumbled with the locket around her neck and pulled it off, prising it open. Inside was a tiny black and white picture glued into the oval inside. Dougie peered inside; Margaret looking happy and excited, her arms around a boy. His hair fell the same as Dougie's, his face and facial features almost exactly the same as his.

'Wow, he really did look like me,' he breathed as she snapped it shut again. She smiled at him as tears ran down her cheeks.

'I would hug you right now... but I kinda can't,' Dougie said and she laughed again.

'I know. Thanks for listening Dougie.'

'Thanks for explaining,' he smiled. There was silence again.

'Dougie?'

'Mmm?'

'Go back inside. Your lips are going blue. That's one thing I definitely don't miss,' she smiled and he nodded. Margaret followed him as he went back to the tent

'I'll see you tomorrow I guess,' she said.

'Yeah, see you tomorrow,' Dougie grinned, unzipping the tent and slipping back inside. Melanie wasn't there anymore and Tom was still mucking around with the guitar.

'What was that all about?' Danny asked.

Dougie shrugged. 'Just clearing some things up.'

'That's good,' he replied vaguely.

'Where's Melanie gone?' Dougie asked, sitting himself down on his sleeping bag while Harry wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. He smiled in thanks.

'She said she's gone to get something,' Danny shrugged.

'Room for one more?' a voice asked. The tent unzipped and Margaret was standing there again and for once, she was smiling.

'Sure, come in,' Tom said hesitantly, putting the guitar behind him. She floated in and sat herself between Dougie and Harry. Harry, Fletch, Tom and Danny watched in shock as they smiled at each other and began to talk.

'I thought she hated him...' Fletch whispered to Tom.

'Well he did say he cleared some things up didn't he...?' Tom whispered back and Fletch shrugged.


	13. The Box

**I apologise for the crappy letter in this and for it being so short, just like It's Not Over Til It's Over! I'm having a short update day... Enjoy and thanks for reviewing! And also, I have a new one-shot up called Crazy Little Thing Called Love, so check it out if you would like :) It's my first real attempt at a romance!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13- The Box**

'Found it!' Melanie cried as she burst through the door and floated down next to Tom. She was carrying the pine box a small key in her hand. She looked around and saw Margaret sitting with Dougie.

'Why is she in here?' Melanie spat.

'Because we said she could. Now what's inside the box?' Harry asked excitedly. Melanie handed it to Harry and he put the key in and turned and opened the box.

A piece of paper and stacks of photos lined it. In one corner, a tiny silver ring with a single diamond.

Margaret gasped and reached around Harry and picked the ring out of the box. 'Oh my Gosh...' she murmured, turning it over and over in her shimmery hands.

'Is that...?' Dougie asked and she nodded, sliding it onto one of her fingers. She admired it for a while in the torchlight.

'Is that what Charlie gave you?' Melanie asked and Margaret nodded, sliding it back off and putting it in her dress.

'What else is in there?' she asked. Harry held up the stack of black and white photos, looking through them slowly.

Pictures of a younger Melanie on a horse, another pretty girl beside her.

'Abigail,' she whispered, taking the picture from Harry. 'I'd do anything to see her again...' she murmured, staring longingly at the photograph.

'Would she of become a ghost?' Harry asked gently. Melanie shook her head miserably. They shuffled through more pictures.

Pictures of all the girls and their mother, a couple with their father and even some as babies.

'Why did Mama not let us open the box?' Margaret asked quietly.

'I have no idea... Maybe because of the ring or the pictures?' Melanie replied.

Tom reached in and pulled out the paper. He unfolded it and began to read. Tom suddenly gasped. 'I know why,' he murmured.

'Why?' Everyone asked in unison.

'This is your mother's suicide letter,' he whispered.

'Read it,' Melanie said.

'No I shouldn't—.'

'Read it!' Melanie urged.

'Fletch, you,' Tom muttered, handing it over.

'Right...,' Fletch sighed, beginning to read.

'_Dearest Melanie and Margaret,_

_I know that curiosity would get the best of you girls and you'd open the box. And if you're reading this, you obviously already have. I know what you have all become to be, and I wonder if I will as well. But your father has already told me that if I do, I won't be able to make it over here. So looks like I won't. But girls, I am sorry for ending my life this way, but believe me when I say, life is impossible without you girls around. Even with your stubbornness Margaret and your determinedness Melanie. I see now that I should have left your father years ago. He's a horrible man and in some way, I'm glad he's gone. Melanie, I'm selling this house to your friend Abigail. She helped us all so much when everyone was sick and I know how much you adore her. Now you'll be able to talk to her again! Won't that be good! I hope you realise I will always love you no matter what form you're in and whether I'm on this Earth or not. I've put you through a lot of suffering and believe me, I will never forgive myself for making you girls go through those beatings. I pleaded with him to stop, but he'd hit me too. And for that, I am truly sorry. Margaret, I'm sorry things with you and Charlie didn't work out, but you need to forgive and forget about him. He obviously wasn't worth it. I saved the ring your father threw into the garden. It was so beautiful it couldn't go to waste. If someone buys this house, make friends with them. Talk to them. I'm sure they'll understand you and love you. But no one could ever love you as much as I do. _

_I'm writing this letter from the sunroom, a place you used to love Margaret. Your name is still carved into the table leg in here. I regret having to do this, but it's just too difficult to be here by myself for much longer. It's driving me insane. Although I can sometimes see and talk to you, it's not the same and it never will be. I love you, don't ever forget it. If you cross over, come and visit me. I'm sorry._

_Lots of Love from your Mama Xoxoxoxox.'_

Fletch finished reading the letter and looked up. The four boys had tears in their eyes and Melanie and Margaret were hugging each other.

'At least we know she's happy now,' Melanie sniffed, piling the pictures and putting the paper back in the box and locking it once again.

'Thanks for everything boys, but we better let you do what you have to do. Me and Margaret need to talk to someone,' Melanie said quietly as she opened the tent.

'Goodnight,' she whispered and disappeared.

'See you in the morning,' Margaret said and closed the tent after her.


	14. Mischief and Mayhem

**It would be amazing to be in a tent with McFly in the middle of a haunted forest. 'Nuff said. **

**Apart from thankyou for reviewing and reading and sorry for it being so short! As I've said on all my other stories, I can't update for about five days as I'm going to Sydney, so enojy anyway :)**

**---**

**Chapter 14- Mischief and Mayhem**

The five sat staring at each other in confusion.

'That's sad isn't it?' Danny said quietly and the others nodded.

'It would be hard being her. No husband and no children and all alone in that enormous house. I think you'd get pretty lonely,' Fletch said.

'Yeah... especially back then with no trashy TV and blocks of chocolate,' Harry said a small chuckle went through the group.

'Do you think she came back as a ghost?' Dougie asked.

'Which one? Ally or Abigail?' Tom asked.

'Well both then I guess,' Dougie shrugged.

'I have no idea, I don't know them,' Tom replied.

'What's the time Fletch?' Danny asked with a yawn.

'It's almost eleven. God, that's gone quick!' he exclaimed.

'Are you serious?! It only feels like about nine!' Harry exclaimed.

'Well we should probably try and sleep. We need to save the torch batteries in case we need them anyway,' Tom sighed, crawling over to his bag.

'I'm soooo freezing! Who bought the heater and electric blankets?' Dougie asked and everyone laughed.

'Just cuddle up to me tonight Dougie and you'll be warm,' Harry said, stroking Dougie's arm. Dougie pushed him off in mock horror as he began to pull some warmer clothes on to sleep in.

-------

The other four followed suit and five minutes later everyone was tucked up in their sleeping bags, so close to each other they couldn't roll over without bumping the person next to them.

'Harry, get your knee out of my hip!' Danny exclaimed.

'I don't wanna be on the end guys! Can I swap with someone?!' Dougie moaned, so close to Harry that he could feel Dougie's breath on his shoulder.

'No, you're fine there Dougie,' Fletch called from the other end.

'But I can hear something tapping on the tent right next to my head and it's freaking me out!' Dougie exclaimed.

'I doubt it Doug. Just go to sleep, everyone's tired and everything's fine, alright?' Fletch sighed in annoyance.

'Fine,' Dougie pouted, sliding (if possible) even closer into Harry. And amazingly, fifteen minutes later, all the boys were snoring.

------

An hour later, rain began hitting the roof of the tent so hard it woke Danny up. He sat bolt upright, looking around.

'What's wrong?' Harry asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

'Nothing,' he muttered, lying back down. But no sooner had his head touched the pillow than it was ripped out from under his head. He sat up yelling, waking up everyone else in the tent, which started them off yelling as well.

'Everybody quiet!!!' Fletch screamed and everyone turned to look at him, breathing heavily. 'Now, what on earth is the matter?!'

'Something pulled my pillow out from underneath my head!' Danny exclaimed, his eyes wide with fear.

'Are you sure that it just didn't fall out?' Fletch sighed.

'I'm certain! How would it be all the way over there if it slipped?!' Danny shouted, pointing towards the other side of the tent where his pillow lay against the wall. Fletch went quiet, looking around the tent.

There was a loud giggle and Harry's sleeping bag was ripped out from underneath him. He yelped and stood up, tripped backwards over Dougie's arm and fell backwards into the wall of the tent. The poles fell out, sending the tent toppling down on top of all of them. They all yelled and fumbled around, kicking each other in the face as they tried their hardest to unzip the tent.

Tom succeeded and they all tumbled out the door and onto the wet grass, the rain saturating them within a few seconds. The bright moonlight lit up the whole yard.

'Nice job Harry,' Tom spat, running for the cover of the tree.

'Not my fault, if Dougie's arm hadn't of been there I wouldn't have fell!' Harry protested.

'What the hell do we do now?' Danny shouted, joining in on the argument. Another loud giggling filled the air as their sleeping bags and pillows were dragged out over the grass and tossed over the stone wall... straight into a deep puddle.

'Oi!!!!' Danny, Harry and Tom screamed, running after them and diving over the stone wall in their socks, pulling all their belongings out of the muddy water.

'Who are you?!' Danny yelled. Two small boys, both looking between seven and eight years old appeared out of nowhere, one holding Tom's guitar, the other holding Dougie's bag of clothes, threatening to drop it in the puddle.

'No!' Dougie shouted, running forwards to grab it off them. The boy laughed at him and released his grip. The bag fell with a splash into the water. Dougie seemed to crumple as he ran forwards, staring at the boys in disbelief.

'Get lost! The both of you!' Fletch yelled and the two ghosts flew giggling straight towards Dougie before going straight through him and the others and disappeared.

But not before they grabbed their tent and ripped the pegs out of the ground, flipping it over.


	15. Toasted McFlys on a Stick

**New chapter :) I'm hoooome :) missed my fanfiction! Kind of sad to be home, would much rather be lying on a beach than doing school, but anyway! Had so much fun, but glad to be back and putting up new chapters for you all :) Got some new ideas for stories while I was there, so we'll see how they turn out :) And thank you for reviewing! And Happy Belated Valentines Day :) I hope you all got what you wanted. If you didn't, here's a big MWAH! From me haha :) **

**Poor boys eh? Enjoy and review! I must say, I feel a bit sorry for Fletch. Haha :D And very sorry for the cliffhanger at the end!**

**-----**

**Chapter 15- Toasted McFly's On a Stick**

Dougie stood numbly, the rain running down his face. Tom gingerly picked up his guitar, making sure it wasn't damaged. Danny and Harry picked all the sleeping bags and pillows up and took them under the cover of the tree. Fletch picked all of Dougie's things out of the puddle and bought them back to him.

'Out of the rain Doug, come on,' he said gently, pressing his bag into his hands and leading him to the bench underneath the tree where the other three were sitting.

'What are we going to do now? Everything's saturated and the tent is broken,' Tom said miserably, plucking at one of the strings of his guitar.

'There are maybe two spare blankets in my car. And the tent isn't broken, it's just flipped over,' Fletch said soothingly.

'But everything's wet! And Dougie has no clothes!' Tom exclaimed.

'It'll be fine Tom. Would you rather sleep inside the house?' Fletch smirked.

'No, no way!' the four exclaimed quickly.

'Alright then, start getting that tent back together. My sleeping bag hasn't been pulled out, so we've got three blankets now,' Fletch said and they nodded.

-------

Slowly, but surely their tent was put back up the right way in the complete darkness and the rain, something they hoped they wouldn't be repeating. Nothing inside it was wet, but by the time the boys arrived inside, the floor was covered with mud and water. The blankets Harry and Danny had put on the floor to cushion it a bit had stayed dry, as had everyone's bags, except for Dougie's.

'Right, who's coming with me to get the blankets?' Fletch asked.

'I will,' Harry sighed and together they left.

'If I ever get my hands on those little brats...' Dougie muttered angrily as he pulled off his wet shoes and put them in the corner with everyone else's. Their wet sleeping bags and pillows were hung on the fence to hopefully dry when the rain stopped.

'I know... who do they think they are?!' Danny exclaimed grumpily, shivering in his wet clothes.

'Well, they shouldn't be coming back in a hurry... I hope. Dougie, I've got some spare clothes in here if you'd like them,' Tom said as he searched through his bag.

'Thanks,' Dougie mumbled, taking the pair of pants and t-shirt Tom held out.

'I'm now just worried about the other ghosts...' Tom said as he pulled a dry t-shirt on, tossing his other one on top of the wet shoes.

'I know, I hope they don't appear... specially that old man. He sounds scary...' Danny muttered. The tent shook as a gust of freezing wind blew.

'Great. Wind too. What's next, thunder and lightening? Or snow?' Tom snapped, wrapping Fletch's sleeping bag over his shoulders.

'Don't give them ideas,' Danny moaned.

'I can't believe they wet everything in that bag... I'm gonna have no boxers when I get back to the house! And, my iPod was in there! It's probably dead by now,' Dougie mumbled to himself.

'Dougie, there's nothing we can do about it,' Tom replied.

'Yes there is. We could've not come to this stupid house. I could be at home, in my nice warm, dry bed with my electric blanket on with a cup of hot chocolate and the TV on watching a movie or listening to music. But no; you had to all drag me out into the middle of nowhere where weird things happen and ghosts are apparently real and talk to you and throw your stuff in a puddle!' Dougie exclaimed angrily, punching his fist into his knee.

'Are you sure your bed would be dry Doug?' Tom teased. He ducked as Dougie dived on him, pinning him to the ground and holding a pair of Harry's socks to his nose.

'Say you're sorry!' Dougie exclaimed, kicking Tom in the hip.

'Sorry!' Tom exclaimed desperately as Fletch and Harry came back inside. Dougie jumped off Tom as another gust of wind threatened to blow the tent to China.

'We found two blankets and a picnic rug. Is that enough do you think?' Harry asked.

'Well, we could unzip Fletch's sleeping bag all the way and make a double blanket?' Danny suggested and Fletch nodded and began to do what Danny said.

When he was finished doing that, the two of them got out of their wet clothes and began to set their beds back up, rolled up jackets and t-shirts as pillows.

'Please don't make me stay on the end again, please,' Dougie pleaded, sitting as close to Harry as he possibly could without sitting in his lap.

'I'll swap with you,' Danny sighed, crawling over to the end. Dougie nodded in satisfaction and shuffled into the centre of the tent.

'Now, are we going to try sleeping again?' Fletch asked.

'_Try_ is the key word there,' Harry muttered as he lay down. There was silence as they got as comfortable as they could.

'Danny, stop hogging the blanket!' Harry whinged.

'Danny, share,' Fletch sighed.

'But if I give him anymore, I'll be half cold!' Danny protested.

'Well get closer together then.'

'Gross! I'm not gay!' Danny exclaimed.

'Neither am I!' Harry added.

'It's not a question of your sexuality boys; it's a question of trying to keep warm and not dying of hypothermia, got it? Now do it,' Fletch said in an annoyed voice.

Danny gave a loud sigh and shuffled over. There was silence again apart from the wind and rain on the walls.

'Tom, I'm scared,' Dougie whispered suddenly and the rest of them sighed.

'Dougie, it's fine,' Tom replied through gritted teeth. 'Go to sleep.'

'But what if the boys come back?' Dougie whimpered.

'They won't. They'll take one proper look at your ugly mug and run for miles,' Tom assured him.

There was a low thud as Dougie punched him in the arm. 'I'm being serious,' he said sharply.

'So am I,' Tom replied, rubbing his arm.

'I don't feel safe between you and Harry, Tom,' Dougie muttered.

'Fine, swap with me and sleep next to Fletch! Then close those balls in you head called eyes and go to sleep,' Tom snapped, standing up and swapping beds with Dougie. There was a loud clap of thunder that made them all jump and outside the tent was lit up with bright lightening.

'Will the lightening get us?' Danny asked nervously from the other end of the tent.

'It shouldn't,' Fletch replied quietly.

'What if it does?' Dougie whispered.

'They'll sell us at the Greenvale Fair for three quid as Toasted McFly's On a Stick,' Harry said sarcastically.

'Ha-ha, very funny,' Dougie said, sitting up and looking around.

'Dougie, if you don't lie down and go to sleep right now, you'll be sleeping outside like a dog,' Fletch sighed. Dougie made a disapproving noise though did as he was told, terrified to be left outside. There was another clap of thunder and everyone jumped, staring at the roof.

'It sounds like its right on top of us,' Danny whispered.

'Aw, is Danny afraid of a little thunder?' Tom simpered.

'No, I'm only scared of getting struck by lightening and getting fried,' Danny replied defiantly.

'Guys, just ignore it and go to sleep,' Fletch sighed, putting a jumper over his head in annoyance. There were inaudible mumblings, a lot of shuffling around and then finally, silence. The only sound was the rain and wind outside.

Until...


	16. Grumpy Old Men

**Short chapter, sorry! It's my sister's favourite. The next chapter is **_**my**_** favourite :) So review and look out for it! Thank you to my reviewers, Amy, Nightwing13, McFlyGrl and McFlyXLove! :) **

**Been meaning to say, just a random, creepy thing that happened the other day. I'm currently learning piano, and my teacher decided to find me a new piece to play. Out of the 4 whole filing cabinets of music he could've picked, he chose Fur Elise!! So, that was just a little bit creepy! Needless to say, this story was in my head the whole time!**

**And you almost didn't have a chapter up today! Lost my memory stick which has every single chapter on it. Found it behind a pillow :-/ But anyway, enjoy!**

**-------**

**Chapter 16- Grumpy Old Men**

'Bloody weather. Always raining now. Back in my day, it never rained this much...' a voice grumbled.

The five sat bolt upright again, staring around the tent.

'What was that?' Harry whispered.

'I have no idea, but it sounds like it's coming from outside,' Danny murmured.

'Kids these days, putting up a bloody tent on someone else's property. No respect. Absolutely no respect for their elders,' the same voice said. The four boys were soon all bunched together, their eyes wide with fear.

'You boys are wimps,' Fletch laughed.

'Who said that? Damn laughing at me now eh? If it's so funny, come out here and fight!' the voice said. Danny muffled a giggle as Fletch looked around, shocked.

'Someone see who's out there,' Tom hissed, looking around at the other three.

'I'm not doing it!' Danny muttered.

'Neither!' Harry exclaimed.

'Yeah, and neither am I!' Dougie swallowed.

'Fine, I will,' Fletch sighed, unzipping the tent and crawling out.

'Close it behind you!' Dougie exclaimed and Fletch sighed again, zipping it back up.

'Who are you?' the voice asked. Danny quietly opened the bottom part of the window and peered out. The other three followed suit.

Standing a few feet away from Fletch was an old man. He had a walking stick, huge glasses, grey hair and a wispy beard. He was half a foot shorter than Fletch and was wearing a suit almost the same as Melanie and Margaret's fathers.

'I'm Matthew Fletcher; I'm a manager of a band. They're staying here tonight in the tent,' Fletch said quickly.

'Disrespectful. I've know Frank Hamilton for years, great chap but I know he wouldn't let you stay here!' the man exclaimed, shaking a crooked finger at Fletch.

'The girls let us,' Fletch said uneasily.

'Whatever. You young people, no respect for anything these days. Back in my day, children would always ask before doing anything,' he spat. 'And they wouldn't be watching a conversation through a window! Having a good show lads?' he called, pointing his finger at the four sets of eyes peering through the window.

They quickly fell to the floor of the tent, shutting the gap, breathing heavily, waiting anxiously for him to say something else. They were answered with a disapproving scoff and footsteps shuffling off, and mumbling under his breath about disrespectful young people and the weather. The boys lay in a heap, waiting for Fletch to come back.

He crawled back into the tent shaking his head. 'Who was that man?' he asked in confusion, lying back on his bed, his wet clothes soaking through the blanket.

'Probably the mean old man Melanie didn't like,' Tom replied, taking one last look through the window before lying back down between Harry and Dougie.

'Yeah...' Fletch sighed, rubbing his forehead.

'I'm hungry,' Danny said.

'Yeah, same... Midnight feast!' Harry exclaimed, grabbing out the bag of food. There were still marshmallows, chips and sweets left. They were all pulled out and within fifteen minutes, everything was gone.

'I think I'm gonna puke,' Danny moaned, rolling onto his back, clutching his stomach.

'I know! That was a mistake,' Harry mumbled, falling backwards onto an empty marshmallow packet. Tom and Dougie had already fallen asleep on the other side of the tent and Fletch wasn't far off it.

With the combined power of junk food, lack of sleep and an early morning, Harry and Danny were asleep soon after.


	17. Tom, Dougie and The Ghosts

**I love this chapter, not for the reason with Tom, but for Dougie :) That was arrogant... oops, sorry, but enjoy! Thanks sooooo much for reading and reviewing! Right now, I have the most readers on a single story I've ever had, so thank you!**

**-----**

**Chapter 17- Tom, Dougie and the Ghosts**

'Tooooooom!' Dougie was moaning three hours later. Tom shook himself awake and turned to Dougie.

'What?' he droned, his eyes still closed. 'I'm sleeping.'

'I need to pee,' Dougie whispered urgently.

'What?' Tom said again.

'I have to--,' Dougie started.

'Yeah, I heard you. Why'd you wake me up? I had only just fallen asleep Doug, I'm sure you're fully capable of doing it yourself,' Tom mumbled.

'I don't want to go out there by myself,' Dougie murmured.

'Why?'

'Because the man might be there, or the boys. Knowing them, they'd steal my pants!' Dougie exclaimed.

'Dougie, just go,' Tom yawned.

'Please Tom? I'll owe you big time. I'll do all your washing, I'll clean your room, and I'll cook at least twice a week! Just please come with me,' Dougie pleaded.

'Fine. But I don't want you doing the last thing. With your cooking, we'll all be dead after the first meal. Get some shoes on, come on,' Tom said wearily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, pulling on his wet shoes and grabbing a torch from beside him. He looked over at the sleeping Harry, Danny and Fletch and sat back on the end of his made-up bed. Dougie pulled his shoes on and waited for Tom to unzip the tent before following him out. It had stopped raining but the grass was still soaked.

Tom zipped the tent back up as quietly as he could. He looked up at Dougie who had his legs crossed. 'Where?'

'I dunno,' he shrugged.

'C'mon, we'll find the outside one,' Tom sighed.

'I can't wait that long!' Dougie exclaimed.

'Well you're gonna have to, be a man for once,' Tom muttered sleepily. Dougie glared at him, the moonlight bouncing off his cheeks and eyes. Tom grabbed him by the arm and dragged him around the back of the house, Dougie flinching at every single dark, moving shadow. Tom heaved a sigh and continued to drag him until they found the tiny building made of wood.

'Go on,' Tom said, pushing Dougie forwards. Dougie pushed the door open as Tom shone the torch around inside. Cobwebs draped the walls and spiders scuttled back into their corners as the light hit them.

'I'll wait out here. You take the torch,' Tom said drowsily, handing Dougie the torch and nudging him inside the door.

'I'm not closing the door!' Dougie called. Tom said nothing and turned to face out into the garden, watching a small mouse run around beside the house.

'Tom?' Dougie called uneasily.

'What?'

'There's a gazillion spiders in here watching me...' Dougie replied quietly.

'And your point is?'

'They're gonna form an army and attack!'

'Just do what you have to do so I can go back to sleep,' Tom sighed.

'Fine,' Dougie muttered. Tom watched the mouse for a little bit longer when a loud yell from Dougie made him spin around.

His hair was sticking up in the air and he was standing barefoot, clutching his pants around his waist, trying desperately to keep them up. 'Leave me alone!!!' he cried.

'What's wrong?' Tom exclaimed.

'Something's trying to take them! And something threw my shoes over the fence! I told you they'd take them Tom!' Dougie wailed, still trying to keep them up.

Suddenly the door of the outhouse shut in Tom's face, making him jump back in fright.

'Dougie?' he called warily. He was answered with Dougie's boxers and pants being thrown into his face.

'Tom, can you make them give them back?! It's cold!' Dougie cried from inside, trying to open the door but it wouldn't budge. As Tom tried to grab the pants off the ground, they flicked another few metres. He chased them and it repeated the action until he was all the way to the front of the house.

He snatched them up as a loud giggling filled the air again and an unnatural breeze ruffled his hair. The twins floated past him once again, then disappeared.

------

Tom ran through the wet grass and back to Dougie, tossing his clothes under the gap in the door.

'Thanks,' Dougie sighed, pulling them back on. 'Why are ghosts so fascinated with me?!'

'I have no idea. Can you get out?'

Dougie rattled the door handle. 'Nope.'

'What do we do?' Tom exclaimed nervously.

'Do you think I can fit under the gap?' Dougie asked.

Tom bent down to examine it. 'You might. I'll help you,' he said, sticking his hands underneath it. Dougie put his hands in Tom's and laid on his stomach, using his elbows and knees to push his way under the tiny gap. Tom gave one last pull and Dougie's legs slid through the gap and the two lay breathing heavily on the path.

'I always knew there was a good reason for you being skinny,' Tom panted.

'Yeah. Lucky that,' Dougie breathed.

'Now, where are your shoes?' Tom asked, sitting up.

'They threw them over the fence,' Dougie said, pointing to the fence they'd jumped over on their way back from the town.

'Come on then, we'll get your shoes, then it's back to bed okay? I have to drive,' Tom groaned.

'I'm sure Fletch would for you,' Dougie pointed out as he threw his leg over the fence, jumping and landing in the soft dirt on the other side.

'Yeah, I guess. But I don't think he's gotten much sleep either. It's been a bit of an eventful night hasn't it?' Tom smiled and Dougie nodded.

'There they are!' he exclaimed, pointing.

Sure enough, down the bottom of the small gully were his white shoes. They sprinted down the small hill and snatched up the shoes before the ghosts had a chance to grab them again and throw them in the creek at the bottom. They began to trudge back up the slippery hill.

'Rain's made it a bit hard eh Doug?' Tom panted. They'd only made it up halfway and were clutching stitches in their sides.

'Yeah,' Dougie replied, stopping to catch his breath.

Tom stopped next to him; just as something grabbed his foot and sent him sliding backwards on his front down the wet hill, only stopping when he hit a tree. He cried out in pain clutching his ankle.

'Tom!' Dougie shouted, sprinting back down the hill again and kneeling next to Tom.

'Are you okay?' he asked quickly, moving Tom's hands and sock to see his ankle. It was already going a purplish-green colour and was swelling.

'What happened?!' Dougie exclaimed, holding out his arm for Tom to use to stand up. Tom clutched the tree and Dougie hard as he could and leaned against him.

'I hit the tree,' he muttered, gingerly trying to put weight on it. He cried out in pain again and promptly sat on the wet grass, grasping it, tears of pain in his eyes.

'Okay.... um what to do? It can't be broken can it? It doesn't look broken... How are we gonna get you out of here? I can't wake up the others, they'll be annoyed. What are we going to do?' Dougie gibbered nervously, running his hands through his hair and looking around anxiously for someone else to help him. But it was only Tom and him.

A broken tree branch caught his attention and he grabbed it and broke all the twigs off it. 'Use this on one side and lean on me on the other okay?' Dougie said quickly, handing him the branch.

Tom nodded and Dougie pulled him up off the ground once again. Tom put his arm around Dougie's neck and gingerly hopped along beside him.

'Is that okay Tom? Do you want to rest? I can try piggy-backing you if you want?' Dougie asked nervously, watching him.

'Doug, it's fine,' Tom grimaced.

'Alright, you're fine. Okay, that's good,' Dougie muttered to himself.

'Dougie, if I didn't know you any better I'd think you were nuts. Just calm down okay?' Tom laughed, his face still twisted with pain. Dougie nodded and concentrated on helping Tom up the hill.

'I will have to kill you for dragging me out here, you know that don't you?' Tom teased.

'I'm sorry Tom! Freakin twins,' Dougie muttered angrily.

'I know. We'll have to ask Melanie to give them a talking to, won't we?' Tom forced a smile and Dougie smiled back. A tug on the side of Dougie's pants made him look down then jump, making him and Tom fall back onto the grass.

'Owwwwww! What Dougie?!' Tom moaned, holding his ankle again.

'There was a little girl beside me,' Dougie whispered.

'I doubt it. I don't think all four ghosts would show themselves tonight,' Tom said through gritted teeth.

'I swear, she was right there,' Dougie said, looking around. Suddenly, a tiny girl appeared. Her dress was lilac and her bright blonde plaits fell to her shoulders, curling at the bottom. She couldn't have been more than five at the most and her face was worried and upset.

'Have you seen my mummy and daddy?' she wailed, tugging at Dougie's leg. Tom and Dougie stared at her in fright before looking at each other and motioning for the other to say something.

'No, we haven't,' Tom said quietly. She burst into tears and ran bawling into the trees and disappeared.

'The sooner we're out of this place, the better,' Dougie muttered, holding out his hand for Tom. He took it and once again, they began to hobble up the hill, checking every few seconds in case something appeared beside them. They made it to the stone fence once again, looking warily back down the hill. As they watched, the girl ran straight across the gully still screaming and disappeared as she sprinted across the opposite side.

'Well, the people here are totally normal,' Tom mumbled.

'How am I going to get you over the fence?' Dougie asked, ignoring his last comment.

'Urhm, a gate?' Tom said mockingly.

'Do you see a gate in the near vicinity? No, so how am I going to get you over?' Dougie snapped.

'Don't you start yelling at me Poynter, who's the one who agreed to come with you so you could pee? If I didn't, this wouldn't have happened!' Tom shouted.

Dougie looked taken aback, muttered 'fine' and threw his own leg over the fence, followed by the other one.

'Give me your hands,' Dougie ordered. Tom did as he was told and Dougie pulled him over the fence, cradling his ankle as he did so.

'Right, back to the tent so we can fix you up,' Dougie said as Tom put his arm over his shoulder once again.

'I'll just wait until morning,' Tom replied, hopping along beside Dougie.

'But we need to do something about it, you never know, it could be broken,' Dougie pointed out.

'It's not Doug, I've broken bones before and it doesn't hurt as much as that. It'll be fine. The first aid kit's in Fletch's car and we'll need to wake him up to get it, and I don't want to do that, so I'll tie a jumper or something around it for now, okay? Don't worry about it,' Tom said and Dougie nodded, defeated.

------

Finally they made it over to the tent. Tom crawled in first, his ankle sticking up in the air as he plonked himself on his bed. Dougie crawled in, zipping it up again and taking his shoes off. The other three were still asleep, completely unaware of what had just happened outside. Dougie quietly turned to Tom and helped him to ease off his shoes and tie a bit of a bandage around it, before the two finally joined the other three in the world of slumber.


	18. Melanie's Song

**Yes, earlier update today :) You lovely people all reviewed so fast, so I updated early. :D**

**Enjoy :) Nearing the end very soon. I do not own these lyrics or the totally amazing song. Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, feel sorry for Tom though and Amy, yes I would like to know that too! :P **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. It's been a bit difficult at the moment, but your reviews always make me smile :)**

**-------**

**Chapter 18- Melanie's Song**

Danny woke up first three hours after Tom and Dougie had gotten back inside. He yawned and checked his phone. Seven in the morning. He yawned again and stretched then suddenly jumped. Sitting in the doorway looking bored, her head on her hand was Melanie.

'Holy crap, do you have to do that? Give a man a heart attack!' Danny exclaimed, accidentally waking up everyone else in the tent.

'Sorry!' Melanie exclaimed, grinning.

'Why are you so happy?' Harry asked sleepily.

'Oh, no reason,' she said brightly. 'What happened out here last night?'

'The twins are what happened. Decided they'd throw our stuff in a puddle, pull our tent down, steal my shoes and pants, lock me in the loo and throw Tom down a hill,' Dougie muttered.

'What? When did they steal your shoes and stuff Doug? And when did they throw you down a hill?' Fletch asked, turning to Tom.

'Dougie's exaggerating, they didn't _throw_ me, they pulled my foot out from under me and I slid all the way down and it happened last night when Dougie had to pee. They decided they'd pick us to attack,' Tom winced as he pulled his ankle out from underneath the blanket. Everyone in the tent gasped. His and Dougie's makeshift bandage had fallen off and his ankle was now a deep purple colour and so swollen you couldn't tell where his ankle joined his leg.

'What the hell happened?!' Fletch gasped, motioning for Tom to let him see.

'When I slid down, I hit a tree,' he winced as Fletch pushed on it.

'I'm sorry Tom; they try and do stuff to every person who comes through here. It's just how they have their fun,' Melanie shrugged.

'Meh, it's alright,' Tom sighed.

'Well, I'll let you boys get changed and have breakfast. Come to the house when you're finished,' Melanie smiled and disappeared through the door.

'Right, Tom, I'm going to get the first aid kit, you stay right there and don't move. Danny, what'd you bring for breakfast?' Fletch asked.

Danny grinned smugly and opened another compartment of the bag they hadn't seen before. Inside were the small boxes of cereal people bought for samples, all ten of them. There was two of each cereal. Danny continued grinning as he lined them up along the edge of his bed. 'Breakfast.'

'Danny, we have no milk,' Harry said slowly.

'I know, but most cereal tastes better with no milk right? So choose two and dig in!' he smiled.

'I'll be back,' Fletch muttered, heading out the door of the tent. He poked his head straight back in. 'You guys have to see this!' he was exclaiming.

The boys looked at each other and followed Fletch out. Tom crawled on his front, trying not to touch his ankle on the ground. All their sleeping bags and pillows were completely dry and folded neatly on the bench next to the tree. Their once wet clothes were folded on top with a note dangling from a tree branch. Danny pulled it off and read it. _'Sorry for the trouble, they won't do it again_.'

'What, that's it? No name or anything?' Harry asked.

'Nothing,' Danny shrugged, handing the note to Fletch.

'We'll ask Melanie. You boys have something to eat and I'll fix Tom's ankle up,' he said, slipping the note into his pocket and heading over to his car.

------

All the cereal boxes lay empty on the floor of the tent ten minutes later. Tom's ankle was securely strapped up with bandages and all the blankets had been folded by Harry and Dougie and put in the corner. They were now working on separating everyone's belongings.

'Dougie, is this your sock or mine?' Danny asked, holding up a white sock with blue around the edge.

'Smell it, then you'll know,' Dougie replied from the opposite side of the tent where he was packing all his now dry boxers back into his bag, along with his clothes.

Danny gingerly sniffed the sock, then recoiled, coughing. 'Definitely yours!' he exclaimed, throwing it over.

'Tom, do my socks smell?' Dougie asked, holding it in front of Tom's nose. Tom's eyes immediately began to water and he held his nose, coughing. Dougie looked hurt and shoved it in his bag.

'Hey Tom, did you finish the song?' Fletch asked.

'I'm pretty sure I did. It just needs a few finishing touches,' Tom replied. 'I had the idea for it before she asked me, so I just adapted it to her. It doesn't mean anything, it was just to make her feel good,' Tom smiled.

'Right, well do that now while we do the tent, cos obviously you can't help, then you can play it for her, okay?'

'Sure,' Tom smiled, hopping out of the tent with his guitar in one hand, sheet of paper in the other.

--------

They pulled everything out of the tent and left it sitting on the grass while they pulled it down. Dougie, once again was in charge of the pegs. He tried pulling out the first one but couldn't. He tried the next one and fell backwards into Harry as he lost his grip. Dougie tried the third one but couldn't get it. The last one took him by surprise and he ended up flat on his back, holding the peg triumphantly in the air.

'Doug, when we get back I'm taking you to the gym with me,' Harry sighed, shaking his head and pulling out the ones Dougie missed.

'Well I'll teach you how to clean out my lizard cage? How does that sound? Because it would sure be a lot more fun than going to the gym!' Dougie teased and Harry flicked him on the back of the neck. Dougie hit him back, ending up in a play-fight.

'Children, behave,' Fletch said sternly as Danny rolled around on the ground laughing as Harry managed to rip Dougie's sock in half and Dougie managed to end up sitting on Harry's face. Finally after lots of messing around and lots of re-folding the tent to make it fit back in the bag, the tent was in the back of the car with everything else.

'God we're good,' Danny grinned as he shut the boot.

'That we are Danny, that we are,' Harry said with a nod, high-fiving Danny.

'Harry, go get Tom and we'll go inside,' Fletch said. Harry nodded and headed over. The other three knocked on the door. Melanie opened it and ushered them inside, holding the door open for Harry who was piggy-backing Tom across the grass. The guitar was slung over Tom's back, a folded piece of paper stuck between the strings. He let Tom down on the couch in the living room and sat across from him, putting a dusty cushion under his ankle which he was resting on the coffee table.

'So, what would you boys like?' she asked, leaning against the fireplace.

'We finished your song,' Tom grinned.

'Goody! Sing it to me!' she exclaimed excitedly, bouncing on the spot.

'Okay, it'll be bad cos it's only acoustic, but here goes,' Tom smiled, putting the piece of paper in front of him, ushering the others to crowd behind him.

'_Well I met this girl_

_Just the other day_

_I hope I don't regret_

_The things that I said now_

_When we're laughin and jokin with each other now_

_I'm glad I met this girl_

_She didn't walk away_

_I think she was impressed_

_And was having a good time_

_When we're laughing, joking with each other_

_Spending all our time together_

_When she walks in the room my heart goes boom_

_(Bah, bah, bah, bah, bahdabah)_

_When she walks in the room my heart goes boom_

_(Bah, bah, bah, bah, bahdabah)_

_I tried to take her home but she said you're no good for me_

_She's got a pretty face_

_Such a lovely name_

_I don't want my friends to see_

_They might take her away from me_

_She's one I won't forget for a long, long, long time_

_Now I really want the world to see that she is the one for me_

_Yeah when she walks in the room my heart goes boom_

_(Bah, bah, bah, bah, bahdabah)_

_Yeah, when she walks in the room my heart goes boom_

_(Bah, bah, bah, bah, bahdabah)_

_I tried to take her home but she said you're no good for me_

_First time that I saw her she stole my heart_

_And if we were together nothing could tear us apart_

_When she walks in the room my heart goes boom_

_Yeah, when she walks in the room my heart goes boom_

_I tried to take her home but she said you're no good for me_

_When she walks in the room my heart goes boom_

_(Bah, bah, bah, bah, bahdabah)_

_Oh, when she walks in the room my heart goes boom_

_(Bah, bah, bah, bah, bahdabah)_

_I tried to take her home but she said you're no good for me_

_Bah, bah, bah, bah, bahdabah Bah, bah, bah, bah, bahdabah_

_Bah, bah, bah, bah, bahdabah Bah, bah, bah, bah, bahdabah_

_Bah, bah, bah, bah, bahdabah Bah, bah, bah, bah, bahdabah _

_Bah, bah, bah, bah, bahdabah Bah, bah, bah, bah, bahdabah _

**--------**

**I know, I know! It's off their first album which would've already been released, but please just ignore that fact! It was the one that suited her the most.**


	19. The Walking Stick

**Thank you for reading and reviewing you wonderful people :) Also, I have a story that is non-McFly that I wrote. If anyone would like to read it, head to my page and click on my email and send me a message and I'll send it to you :) Mum wants me to get off the McFly subject... :-/ (Not gonna happen!) Enjoy anyway!**

**--**

**Chapter 19- The Walking Stick**

Tom finished and looked up at Melanie. She was sitting on the piano, staring at them in awe.

'How was it?' Tom asked uncomfortably.

'It was amazing,' she whispered, her face breaking into a huge grin. She bounced off the piano and threw her arms around Tom who yelped in horror at the feel of her on his bare arms.

'Oh sorry. But I loved it, thank you Tom!' she exclaimed.

'Hey, I wasn't the only one who wrote it, the others helped too,' Tom grinned, rubbing his arms.

'Thank you lads,' she smiled again, bouncing around the living room.

'We're glad you like it,' Danny beamed.

'You wouldn't mind if we used it on our album would you?' Tom asked quietly.

'No, of course not! Just as long as you think of me every time you sing it,' she said hopefully.

'Of course,' Danny smiled and she nodded.

'Hey Melanie, whose writing is this? It was left with all our dry folded clothes after the bloody twins attacked them,' Fletch asked, pulling the note out of his pocket.

Melanie glanced down at it. 'I have no idea. It looks vaguely familiar,' she said, turning her head to the side and examining it.

'Okay, thanks anyway,' Fletch replied, shoving the paper back in his pocket.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?!?!' Danny suddenly screamed, running out the living room and slamming the door behind him.

'It's official. Danny has gone completely mental,' Tom sighed, shaking his head.

Harry glanced out the window. 'Oh no he wouldn't dare!!!' he shouted, running out after Danny.

'What is it?' Melanie asked.

Dougie walked to the window and peered outside. 'Something's pulling everything out of the car and are dumping it in the mud!!!' Dougie exclaimed, wrenching the window open and jumping out it, yelling abuse at the person.

Tom gingerly stood himself up on one leg as Fletch ran out the door. Melanie watched him thoughtfully before floating through a wall. Tom kept hopping until he reached the living room door, leaning against it for a rest, his ankle throbbing and aching. Melanie appeared out of nowhere holding a pair of rickety crutches.

'These were Father's when he came back from war. He doesn't need them now. Come on, we'll go see what's going on,' she said kindly, passing them to him.

'Thanks,' he smiled, shoving them under his arms and following Melanie down the hallway. Harry's loud yells made Melanie hurry out the door. Tom hopped as fast as he could to the door and round to the side of the house. Harry was attached to the gate with his scarf tied around his waist. He thrashed around trying to untie it, but he couldn't get it. Fletch, Dougie and Danny were wrestling the car keys off something invisible.

Danny tripped over a bag on the ground and landed sprawled on the ground, dazed and bemused. Tom hopped over to Harry and untied him. Harry fell to the ground, rubbing his stomach.

'Thanks,' he panted.

'Who is it?' Tom asked quietly, sitting himself up on the fence.

'The old man. Who would've thought?' Harry exclaimed, running over to help Fletch. Danny was just beginning to pull himself off the ground when a pair of invisible hands grabbed the hood of his jacket and began to drag him through the mud to a tree where they put the hood on a branch, leaving Danny completely stuck.

Suddenly, as if by magic all five were tied to trees or fences with their belts or another type of string. Their hands were tied behind their backs. Tom's ankle hit the ground as he was thrown backwards and tied to the fence post. He cried out in pain, tears running slowly down his cheeks.

'Tom, you okay?!' Harry winced, trying desperately to get free from the gate post. Tom nodded slowly.

'What do you want?!' Dougie screeched, kicking and wriggling, trying to free himself.

'Yeah, stop being such a wimp and show us yourself!' Danny shouted.

In front of all of them, the same old man they had seen the night before appeared. But this time, his walking stick was missing and his face was in an angry scowl.

'Which one of you stole my walking stick?!' he growled, disappearing and appearing back in front of Tom. 'Was it you?' he asked furiously.

Tom shook his head frantically, tears still running down his cheeks. The old man bent down and put his hands around Tom's ankle.

'You sure boy?' he growled, his hands tightening.

Tom's eyes went wide with pain. 'Yes, yes, yes I'm sure! Let go!!!!' he shrieked, using his good foot to kick him away. He disappeared before his foot could reach. The man reappeared in front of Harry, then Dougie, then Danny, then Fletch.

'Ah, the one who I was talking to last night. Was it you?' he snarled. Fletch shook his head calmly. Danny, Harry and Dougie still thrashed around, trying to break free. But the bindings were too tight and well-tied.

'Where the hell is Melanie?' Harry whispered to Danny, who shrugged and struggled harder. But it was no use.

'Well you boys are going nowhere until one of you confesses. Don't worry, the one who did it won't be punished. Much,' he said with a cruel grin, his yellowing teeth glinting.

'Why are all old men ghosts so mean?' Danny muttered.

'What'd you say boy?!' the old man said, suddenly appearing in front of him.

'N-n-nothing,' Danny stammered.

'Damn right you didn't,' he snarled, disappearing.

'Where'd he go?' Harry shouted, fighting against the scarf again. Suddenly Danny's jacket was ripped from the zip and something began to drag him by the t-shirt, lifting him up and up until he was sitting on a branch of the tree, looking completely dazed. The man dropped Danny's t-shirt. Everything was silent.

'Is it all over?' Dougie whispered, trying to pull his hands free. They remained tied behind his back.

'I don't know,' Harry whispered back, looking around cautiously. A huge wind came, swinging the branch Danny was sitting on. It took him by surprise and he almost fell off. He frantically wrapped his arms and legs around the branch, trying desperately to stay on.

'Help!!' he wailed over the wind, which was showing no signs of letting up.

'Danny, hold on!' Harry shouted, struggling against them again.

'What do you think I'm trying to do?!' Danny cried.

The wind got even harder. 'My hands are slipping!' he exclaimed, beginning to slide around the branch until he was upside down. His arms and legs let go and he plummeted to the ground, landing in the rusted out wheelbarrow below the tree. His weight became too much and it tipped, sending him face-first into a huge mud puddle. The wind stopped.

Harry, Dougie and Fletch burst out laughing as Danny spat out the mud and wiped his face off. The man appeared again in front of him, the guitar in his hands, ready to swing it at Danny. Everyone began to shout and yell at him as Danny scrambled backwards. Two high pitched screams made the man whirl around.

'Here's your bloody walking stick! Now leave!' Melanie screamed as she threw it at him.

The man picked it up, muttering and cursing under his breath as he hobbled away. 'No manners. Absolutely no manners. What do they teach kids at school these days? If I was their teacher...' he muttered as he disappeared.

Margaret ducked behind Dougie and untied him, then did the same to the others.

'Are you okay Tom?' Fletch, Dougie and Harry cried, racing over to him. He nodded gingerly, clutching his bandaged ankle.

'What about me?' Danny exclaimed, standing up and wobbling over to them, mud dripping from his shirt and hair.

'Are you alright Danny?' Harry asked, wiping a streak of mud off Danny's forehead. Danny nodded grumpily, wiping his face and hair.

'I'm sorry boys,' Melanie muttered, picking Tom's crutches up and bringing them back over to him.

'Thanks,' he sighed, standing up with Fletch's help.

'He's never been that violent before,' Margaret said quietly, eyeing all the red lacerations on their wrists and the petrified looks on their faces.

'It's alright,' Harry replied, beginning to pick up some of the bags.

'Where was his walking stick?' Tom asked, sitting back on the fence again.

'Stupid foolish old sod left it in our living room when he came in to talk to us last night. He wanted Father, but he wasn't there...' Melanie trailed off as Margaret elbowed her in the ribs.

'Where was he?' Danny asked curiously, helping Harry and Fletch to pick up their belongings.

'Erm, he was busy,' Margaret said quickly.

'Do you mind if we come back inside?' Tom asked. 'I wanna put my ankle up.'

'No not at all,' Melanie smiled.


	20. Harriet

**I love you wonderful people! The last chapter was my most reviewed chapter of any story I've written, so an enormous thanks to Amy, mcflyXlove, Nightwing13, McFlyGrl and Becky for reviewing! And sorry it's a little bit late, been juggling boyfriend, school, work, music festival in the pouring rain.... haha :) **

**---**

**Chapter 20- Harriet**

Soon everyone was inside and Harry and Fletch had managed to get a fire going in the fireplace. The seven sat around the fire on the red rugs, warming their hands. Tom's ankle was propped on three dusty cushions and Danny had changed out of his muddy clothes. Fletch and Harry and managed to find more food in the car from their trip to the store on the way and it was now spread out around the boys.

'So what's the man's name?' Danny asked with his mouth full of stale popcorn.

'I think his name is Donald. I'm not sure; I've never really spoken very much. For obvious reasons,' Margaret shrugged.

'Yeah, he's a nutter,' Harry said and everyone laughed.

'So... Melanie, do you think your mum and Abigail would become ghosts?' Tom asked.

Melanie looked uncomfortable. 'Excuse me?'

'Do you?' Tom pushed.

'I already told you that I don't think so. You could check if you want but I doubt you'll find them,' she sighed.

'Where would we find them if we did?' Harry asked.

'You'd probably find Mama at the hotel and you'd find Abigail where she used to live just down the road. It's a small house and it's got a big tree out the front. It's two houses past the bridge,' Melanie explained.

'Fletch, can we go see?' Tom asked eagerly.

'Well...' Fletch thought about it.

'We could drive instead of walking,' Tom said quickly.

'I don't know. What would we do if we did find them?' Fletch asked.

'You'd have to get them to attach their selves to you then they'd have to follow you back here then they would have to attach themselves to us. It's extremely dangerous to do,' Melanie sighed. 'And it probably wouldn't work.'

'But we can try can't we?' Tom asked fiercely.

Melanie shrugged. 'You could try.'

'Come on guys, out to the car! We're going on a ghost hunt!' Tom exclaimed, using his crutches to help him up before hobbling out of the door. The other four sighed and stood up too.

'Tell me you'll be careful. It's not only dangerous for Mama and Abigail; it's dangerous for you as well. If they don't attach themselves properly, you will also disappear. You must not let them attach themselves to Dougie. Anyone but Dougie. You must not of already of been followed,' Melanie whispered. They nodded solemnly and headed out the door.

Dougie held back. 'You tell me that now after you've followed me around? I could've died?!' he hissed.

'Well you didn't, did you?' she hissed back before disappearing through the wall. Dougie shook his head and followed the rest of them out the door.

------

'Tom, you should stay here, you can't walk,' Fletch said as Tom sat in the backseat, putting his foot up on the console.

'No, I'm coming. Melanie said she would do anything to see Abigail again. And I figure if they're going to stay in that state, they may as well have some fun,' Tom replied firmly.

'But what if we disappear?' Danny asked quietly.

Tom fell silent, staring at his feet.

'It's a stupid idea,' Harry muttered, sitting himself in the front seat next to Fletch.

'I agree,' Fletch sighed as he started the car.

'But we can try can't we? They may not even be there,' Dougie piped up.

'I guess. Seatbelts,' Fletch said with a sigh as he reversed back onto the road. The four did them up as Fletch drove down the road.

'Well there's the bridge. She's close enough to be on their boundary!' Tom exclaimed. They drove past one house, then to the next one with a tree still out the front. It was a tiny little cottage with a white picket fence and a path leading up to the house. A car sat in the driveway and smoke rose from the chimney.

'Someone lives here...' Harry muttered as he got out of the car, closing the door behind him. Dougie helped Tom out and they all stood at the gate, staring up at the house.

'Do you think the person living there would know Abigail?' Dougie asked quietly.

'I have no idea...' Danny replied, still staring at the house. It had a country cottage feel about it, something you'd see in magazines. A swing hung from one of the branches of the tree and the windows had window boxes full of colourful flowers even though it was winter.

'Can I help you boys with something?' a voice asked. The five jumped and turned. And gasped. A girl about a few years older than them was standing there, a pile of firewood in her arms. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a loose bun and her soft blue eyes looked at them curiously. But in some way, she looked vaguely familiar.

'Hi, sorry we were just looking for someone,' Fletch replied quickly.

'I can maybe help you with that,' she smiled, hoisting the firewood higher.

'I'll get that for you,' Danny said quickly, holding his arms out.

'Thank you,' she smiled again, placing it carefully on them. 'Would you like to come inside? You all look a bit worse for wear. What have you been up to?' she asked as she pushed the gate open and led them up the path.

'I don't think you'd believe us if we told you,' Tom replied as he hopped along beside Dougie.

'Try me,' she laughed, unlocking the door and ushering them inside. A wave of heat hit them as they stepped into the hallway. It was painted pale pink and had doors along both walls. Another door at the other end was painted white with a small window.

'The living room's in there. Make yourselves comfortable and I'll see what I can do,' she said with another glittering smile, motioning towards the nearest door.

'Where do you want this?' Danny asked, holding up the wood.

'There's a box beside the fireplace. If you wouldn't mind putting a few pieces in for me? Thanks,' she said, heading off through another door. Fletch opened the white door leading into a light, open room with a big fireplace and a white rug in the centre with a coffee table in the middle covered in girl magazines and a coffee cup. A small TV stood in one corner and white couches lined the side of the rug. Boxes stood in the corners of the rooms.

'We'll make them dirty,' Dougie whispered, looking down at them.

'Stand then. We probably won't be here for very long,' Fletch murmured back as Danny fed the fire two more logs.

'I can't stand for much longer, these are killing me,' Tom replied, motioning to his crutches.

'Well sit then,' Fletch sighed. Tom did as he was told.

'What type of person invites five perfect strangers into their house?' Harry muttered, clipping the end of the bandage onto Tom's foot. The four shrugged.

'Hey, isn't this Melanie?' Danny asked excitedly, pointing to an old black and white photograph in a frame on the mantelpiece, the same as the one that was in the box back at the house.

'It is... I say we've got the right house! But why would she have that picture?' Fletch asked, dropping his voice as he heard dull footsteps outside the door.

'You all like tea right?' the girl asked as she pushed the door back open, a silvery tray in her hands with six cups on it.

'Tea's fine, but you really don't have to do this,' Danny smiled as he took the tray and put it on the table.

'Sit down guys,' she said, placing herself on the end of the couch.

'We'd rather not. We don't really want to make them all dirty, they're so white,' Harry said uncomfortably.

'Nonsense, they'll be fine. You're not that filthy anyway,' she said with a flick of her hand. The four did as they were told, sitting themselves awkwardly on the edge of the couches. The girl took a cup from the tray and took a sip. The others followed suit.

'So, what're all your names?' she asked, placing the cup on the table again.

'Well I'm Danny, this is Tom, Dougie, Harry and Fletch,' Danny grinned.

'The names sound familiar,' she frowned, trying to think.

'What do you mean?' Harry asked.

'Well, all the names together, I've heard them before on TV...' she trailed off, thinking.

'We're in a band?' Dougie suggested.

'McFly am I right?' she asked quickly, her face lighting up.

'Yeah,' Tom smiled.

'I love your music!' she squealed, but not hysterically as other girls would do. She just sounded excited at the fact of having a famous band in her house.

'That's good, what's your name?' Fletch asked.

'Harriet,' she smiled.

'Hey, isn't that like the feminine of my name?' Harry asked.

'Sounds like it,' Harriet laughed.

'I like your house,' Tom smiled.

'Thanks, it was my great-grandmothers. After my mother went to live with her new husband I decided to live out here. I work from home, I'm a writer. I would like a bit of a bigger house... this one is too small and cramped for my liking thats why half my stuff is in boxes. So what brings McFly to my house then?' Harriet asked.

'We're looking for someone,' Danny said, taking a sip of his tea.

'Oh yeah, who?' Harriet asked curiously.

'Abigail Dunley?' Tom asked.

Harriet stared at them. 'Abigail's been dead for eighty years.'

'How do you know?' Dougie asked and Harry elbowed him in the ribs.

'She's my great grandmother,' Harriet replied slowly, her face confused. 'She used to own this house.'


	21. A Proposition

**All you lovely people reviewed all my stories so fast, here's a special reward- An early update! Thanks soooooo much again and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 21- A Proposition**

'Wait, Abigail had a daughter?' Tom asked quietly.

'Yeah...my grandmother. Eleanor. She died ten years ago when I was thirteen. Cancer,' Harriet said, the confused look still on her face.

'I'm sorry...' Harry said quietly.

Harriet shrugged. 'She didn't suffer. What do you want with Abigail?'

'Oh, er nothing,' Tom said quickly, staring down at the white rug. 'It's stupid.'

'I bet it's not. Tell me.'

'Have you heard about a girl called Melanie Hamilton?' Danny asked.

Harriet nodded. 'Nana used to tell me about her. The things that Abigail used to tell her.'

'We met her a few days ago...' Harry said, pausing for Harriet's laughter. But it didn't come. Instead she looked confused. 'How?'

'On our way home from a gig on Friday night we broke down and we stayed in their house and met her... in ghost form,' Danny muttered, blushing. Harriet stared at him.

'I told you that you wouldn't believe us,' he mumbled.

Harriet began to nod slowly. 'All Abigail ever talks about is Melanie,' she whispered.

'What do you mean?' Dougie asked.

'Abigail still lives here,' she murmured.

Tom's face lit up. 'She still lives here?' he asked excitedly.

'Yeah, she's in the garden at the moment. She floats around, sometimes she's here, and sometimes she's not. She doesn't talk very much either,' Harriet replied.

'Why?' Dougie asked.

'I dunno. She looks miserable,' Harriet shrugged.

'Well let us talk to her, we want to try and convince her to do something,' Harry said, standing up.

'What?' Harriet asked quickly, standing up too.

'Melanie told us that she wanted to see her again,' he shrugged.

'But what am I going to do? I wouldn't be living in this house if it wasn't for her. She keeps me company. I know that sounds stupid because she's not real, but it's true,' Harriet said, her whole face going a deep shade of red.

'We get what you mean,' Danny said, putting a comforting arm around her as she sat back down.

'Would you like me to go and get her?' Harriet asked quietly.

'That would be great,' Danny smiled. Harriet nodded and stood up, leaving the room.

'I had an idea. We could ask Harriet to move into the old house!' Tom exclaimed. 'She said she wanted a bigger house and that way she could be with Abigail and the others! She could have boarders or something as well to make some money.'

'What if she doesn't want to?' Fletch asked.

'Well then she doesn't and we leave Abigail here and go back to Melanie and tell her that we couldn't get her,' Harry said glumly.

'We'll ask anyway,' Dougie sighed.

'Who wants to meet me Harriet?' someone was grumbling. The door opened and Harriet was standing there looking harassed. Abigail was standing next to her, a frown on her face.

'Abigail, this is Tom, Danny, Harry, Dougie and Fletch. More commonly known as McFly and their manager,' Harriet said dully.

'Hi Abigail. We'd-,' Tom started.

'What do they want with me?' Abigail interrupted, hiding behind Harriet.

'Abigail, we've been staying in house down the road with Melanie? Melanie Hamilton? You remember her don't you?' Tom asked gently, standing up from the couch on one foot.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' Abigail muttered.

Harry moved from the couch over to the mantle and picked up the photo. 'You know you remember, Abigail,' he said softly, holding it in front of her.

A silver tear ran down her face. 'I miss her more than anything in the world,' she whispered. 'Even more than George. She was like a little sister to me.'

'That's why we're here. Our car broke down and we stayed in the old house. We met Melanie and Margaret and their father. And we were wondering whether you'd like to come back with us and live with her. And we also thought maybe Harriet could move in there too,' Tom said hopefully, wobbling on his one foot.

'Sit down before you fall down sweetheart. What did you do?' Abigail asked, immediately turning into nurse mode.

'I fell down a hill,' he muttered as Harry helped him back down on the couch. Harriet and Abigail stifled a giggle.

'It wasn't my fault! It was the twin's fault!' Tom exclaimed and everyone laughed again.

'Has anybody looked at it?' Abigail asked, kneeling in front of him. Tom shook his head.

'Would you mind if I take a look? I won't touch you, I promise,' she asked and Tom nodded, pulling his pants leg up and his socks down, gently undoing the bandage. She took one glance at it and looked back up at him.

'Get that checked as soon as you get back, okay? And keep off it,' she said.

'Thanks,' Tom smiled as Fletch bent down to wrap it back up again. 'So what do you say Abigail? Do you want to come to see Melanie again?'

'I don't know... What about Harriet?' she asked, frowning. 'I don't wanna leave her here by herself.'

'You won't. I'll come,' Harriet said defiantly.

'Are you sure? You don't want to think about?' Harry asked quickly, his face shocked.

'I'm sure. I wanted a bigger house and I'm not going anywhere without Abigail and you were right, the house is big enough, I could have people stay in the rooms. It would be cool,' Harriet grinned.

'Are you sure?' Fletch asked. 'There'd be a few legal issues involved in changing the names of the owners over and stuff.'

'That's fine with me. I'll live here til I sell this place and get it all sorted out, then I can fully move in,' she said excitedly. The five boys looked at each other, stunned.

'Well, that's settled then. Abigail, you know how to attach yourself to one of us right?' Tom asked and she nodded.

'I'll do that now,' she whispered and then she was gone. The five looked around anxiously, wondering who she would choose and how it would feel.

A loud gasp came from Tom. 'Argh, I think she chose me! Errrrrrrrr it feels like someone's behind me!' Tom shivered.

'Feels weird, don't it?' Dougie asked.

'How would you know?' Tom asked, still shivering.

'Melanie did it to me. I told you someone was there and you didn't believe me,' Dougie sneered.

'We're sorry Dougie...' Tom sighed. 'We'll believe you from now on.'

'Thank you,' Dougie nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

'Okay, well let's really quickly get you back and then we'll go try and find Ally,' Fletch said, ushering everyone outside.

'Can I come?' Harriet asked quickly.

'Of course, but you'll have to squish into the backseat... But I'm sure that there won't be any police out here and we don't have far to go,' Fletch smiled.


	22. Reunion

**This is the second last chapter! Enjoy! Thanks again for reading and reviewing!! You guys are incrdible!**

**------**

**Chapter 22- Reunion**

They were all piled into the car, Harriet sitting on Danny's lap (on his offer of course) and Abigail, invisible and beside Tom. They made it back to the house and walked up the path.

'Looking forward to this being your new house?' Danny asked as he helped Harriet out of the car.

'Of course, it's beautiful. It'll need some fixing up though. Will you guys help me?' she asked hopefully. 'I know you're busy with gigs and recordings and everything...' she added quickly.

'Of course we would,' Danny grinned.

'Melanie!!!' Tom was calling as he hobbled down the path. Melanie immediately appeared in the doorway and Harriet gasped.

'Who's this?' Melanie asked, looking her up and down. Harriet's cheeks turned pink as she straightened her jeans and purple jacket.

'This is Harriet. She's Abigail's great-granddaughter,' Danny smiled, nudging her forwards.

Melanie's face softened. 'Nice to meet you.'

'Nice to meet you too. I've heard so much about you,' Harriet replied, smiling. Melanie smiled back.

'Hi Mel,' Abigail said in a small voice. Tom sighed in relief as she de-attached herself to him and then put herself to Melanie.

Melanie gasped. 'Abigail!' she shrieked, racing forwards and throwing herself at her.

'Melanie, I'm going to take Harry and Dougie with me and we'll go and look for your mum okay?' Fletch said and Melanie nodded, still grinning. 'Come on boys,' Fletch said, leading them out to the car.

'I'll give you a tour of the house Harriet!' Danny exclaimed, pulling her inside.

'I'll sit on the couch and do nothing,' Tom sighed, hopping inside. Melanie ushered Abigail inside and into the living room with Tom.

'You never told me you had a daughter!' she exclaimed as soon as they sat down.

'I'm sorry, everyone in your family was very sick at the time, I didn't want to worry you anymore. A month before I died, I had a baby girl, Eleanor. George looked after her since then and nobody, not even my own mother knew about her. She had a girl called Imogen and then Imogen had Harriet. And that's all,' Abigail smiled. 'I've been living in the house with Harriet since she moved in there a few years ago. She was a right mess too. But she's okay now. Guess what, she's going to be living here too!' Abigail said excitedly.

But Melanie didn't seem so excited. 'Why?' she asked.

'Because she wanted a bigger house and I don't want to leave her. That's the only reason why I came, because she said she would too! Isn't it great?' Abigail grinned.

'Sure,' Melanie said softly.

'What's wrong?' Abigail asked.

'This house has always belonged to my family,' she whispered. 'And no one else has ever lived in it.'

'But I was going to move into it Mel! And now I am! And so is Harriet! And she's going to see if she can start having boarders here! That's even more people to talk to!' Abigail exclaimed.

'I guess,' Melanie sighed.

'Come on, please say yes!' Abigail urged. Her face suddenly fell. 'What about your father?' she muttered.

'He won't mind,' Melanie said quietly, not looking at Tom.

'Okay, that's great! So do we have a deal Mel? It's going to be so much fun! Eighty years I've been living by myself, wishing I could move over and see you again! And now I can!' she exclaimed.

'Melanie, aren't you happy?' Tom asked quietly. Melanie nodded slowly. 'What's the matter?' Tom asked gently, hearing Harriet's excited squeal from upstairs.

'I'm just not sure about her,' Melanie muttered.

'Why not?' Abigail demanded.

'I don't know,' Melanie replied, looking uncomfortable.

Abigail looked hurt. 'I'll go then. If you don't want Harriet, you don't want me,' she said angrily, walking straight through the wall to outside. Melanie raced to the window. She was standing on the edge of the fence, staring out across the fields.

'No!' Melanie shouted, following her. Tom watched out the window as Melanie dragged her back, tears running down both their faces.

'What's going on?' Danny asked from behind Tom, making him jump.

'Girls being girls,' Tom sighed, watching as they cried and hugged each other.

'What'd you do to them?' Danny asked, watching as well.

'I did nothing,' Tom replied.

'Sure. What's wrong with them anyway?'

'Melanie doesn't want Harriet to move in,' Tom said without turning around.

'Why not?' Harriet asked in a shocked voice.

'I don't know.'

'Move,' Harriet snapped, pushing Tom aside and pulling the window open, jumping out it.

'Why don't you want me to move in?' Harriet shouted to Melanie who was still hugging Abigail.

Melanie looked around. 'What?'

'Why don't you want me to move in?' Harriet repeated.

'I do it's just-,' Melanie started.

'It's just what? I've been criticised my whole life Melanie, teachers, my step father, my mother. Now just say it, what don't you like about me?' Harriet asked angrily.

'I didn't say that I didn't like you. I just think it would be very different to have someone else living here again. But I'd be honoured for you to live here,' Melanie said.

'Well she's singing a different tune than she was before,' Tom muttered, shutting the window to let the girls talk.

'What do you mean?' Danny asked, moving over to the fire to warm his hands.

'She didn't want her to move in before. Wonder what Abigail said to her,' Tom said and Danny shrugged.

'Did we do the right thing?' Tom sighed, sitting on the couch, staring at the floor.

'What with?' Danny asked.

'Everything. Bringing Abigail here, asking Harriet to move in without asking Melanie first. What's her father going to think about it? You saw how angry he was about us staying here.'

'I know, but I think it's going to be okay. We bought two best friends together again, we found a fit girl a new house and now Harry, Fletch and Doug are out looking for her mum.'

'Yeah,' Tom smiled. 'This has been a weird few days eh Dan?'

'The weirdest,' Danny agreed, looking back out the window. The girls were gone, but someone familiar was walking through the garden again.

'Not this idiot again,' he sighed, opening the window.

'Who is it?' Tom asked.

'Donald. Oi! Get lost!' Danny shouted. Donald moved his hand and the window slammed shut in Danny's face making him jump backwards in shock.

Donald made a rude hand gesture at Danny then disappeared into the trees again; but not before he shouted 'Bloody kids. I'll get you for this!'

'Ooh, I'm so scared!' Danny called back.

'Danny, shut up,' Tom laughed, patting the couch beside him. Danny plonked himself heavily next to him.

'So Doug was really getting followed. I just thought that Margaret choking him had messed up his head. I don't know how he put up with it. The whole way home I just wanted to warm up. It was freezing!' Tom exclaimed.

'I never believed in ghosts. Even when I was little... but now...' Danny trailed off, shaking his head.

'I know. Weird, isn't it? I mean, watching Ghostbusters when I younger kinda made me _think_ there was something there, but I never fully believed. And who would've thought they'd be like this? It's completely different to everything I knew about them,' Tom said and Danny nodded in agreement.

'Can't wait to get home and get some sleep,' Tom sighed.

'I just want a shower. I have mud in places I never thought I'd have mud,' Danny said, shifting uncomfortably next to Tom. 'And we have to get that ankle checked out. From the looks of it, it doesn't look good.'

'I know,' Tom replied quietly. 'I lied to Dougie before. He reckoned I'd broken it and I told him it didn't hurt as much as a break. But it does, believe me. He felt so bad last night, it was cute,' Tom laughed.

'That'd be him. I thought I heard something out there last night but I fell asleep again,' Danny shrugged.

'Ah well, he did a good job of getting me back up that hill. I was terrified I was gonna snap his scrawny shoulders.'

There was silence again.


	23. Thank You

**Sorry for the late updates, work and school..... ughhhh hate them!**

**Here's the last chapter, thanks sooooooo much for reading and an especially ****HUGE**** thank you to Amy, Nightwing13, mcflyXlove, Becky, McFlyGrl and Laura for reviewing :) and my special little sister Lauren who is amazing. Cookies to who can spot the Ghostbusters-ish quote in there! I wanna say thanks to you guys for making this my most reviewed story (most reviews for single chapters that is)! Thanks!**

**-------**

**Chapter 23- Thank You**

A car pulled up out the front and the front door opened. A few seconds later Fletch, Harry and Dougie appeared at the door, looking miserable.

'What's wrong?' Tom asked.

'We couldn't find her. We searched every inch of that old hotel - which is now crumbled to the ground. We didn't find anything,' Dougie said sadly, sitting on the couch next to Tom.

'Ah well, she's in a better place now. We really should get going soon I think,' Danny said.

'Yeah. We have to break the news to Melanie and Margaret first,' Fletch sighed.

'What news?' Margaret appeared in front of the fireplace.

'We couldn't find your mum,' Harry sighed miserably.

Margaret nodded solemnly. 'She wouldn't have come back. She wasn't that type of person,' Margaret said, staring at the floor.

'We're sorry,' Fletch said quietly.

'It's alright, you tried. And that means the world to me and Mel. Thank you for everything you've done while you've been here. Especially you Dougie,' she smiled.

'No problem,' Dougie grinned.

'Oh, do you know who wrote this? We wanna thank them properly,' Fletch asked quickly, pulling the note out of his pocket.

Margaret's cheeks went silver. 'That was me. I saw out the window what they were doing and I couldn't let them get away with it. I managed to get them over the line. They won't be annoying anyone anymore. And all your clothes and things looked so horrible, so I cleaned them and folded them. I hope you don't mind.'

'Of course we don't mind. Thank you so much,' Tom beamed.

'It's okay,' she blushed. 'I wish we could've stopped the old man before he got to what he did.'

Harry shrugged. 'It's okay, it didn't hurt that much.'

'Okay, I'm still sorry,' she sighed.

'It's weirdly quiet... and we're inside... what's that all about? Why isn't your father attacking us?' Dougie asked.

Margaret's cheeks went (if possible) even more silver. 'Mel and I took care of him,' she whispered.

'How?' Harry asked.

'We pushed him over the line last night,' she said in a small voice. 'Best thing I've ever done.'

'I erm, I really don't know what to say,' Harry said softly.

Margaret shrugged. 'We don't have to put up with him anymore. And that's good. And now we have Abi back and the new girl. Everything's looking up,' she grinned. 'And it's all because of you. Thank you boys. You've helped us in ways you don't even know how,' she said beamed.

'Well you're welcome,' Danny smiled back.

'But we really must be leaving soon. I have to take Mr Fletcher here to the doctor to get that ankle checked,' Fletch said, pushing him in the shoulder.

'Sure, of course. I'll go get the other girls,' Margaret said, disappearing. The five smiled at each other, a warm glow building inside of all of them. They'd helped someone.

----

Margaret, Melanie and Abigail appeared soon after, Harriet running through the door.

'We're going to head home now Mel. Thanks for all your help and for being lovely to us while we've been here,' Tom said, standing up on one leg, leaving the crutches on the couch.

'No, thank you for bringing Abi back,' Melanie grinned, hugging her.

'I'm sorry though, we couldn't find your mother; we looked everywhere,' Dougie said.

Melanie nodded understandingly. 'I didn't think you would. She wasn't that type of person.'

'That's what I said,' Margaret giggled.

'Well anyway, thanks for everything,' Fletch smiled, standing up as well.

'Why are you all thanking us? You helped us more!' Melanie laughed as she followed them out the door and into the hallway.

'Thanks for finding me a new house,' Harriet grinned as she threw her arms around Danny, Tom, Harry, Dougie and Fletch in turn, smiling the whole time.

'It's okay,' Danny grinned, pecking her on the cheek. She turned bright red, looking at her feet and grinning.

'Now remember, if Harriet brings her TV, watch for us okay! We'll be playing your song Melanie!' Harry called as they stepped out the door, Dougie supporting Tom.

'We will! Promise you'll visit? Lots and lots?' Melanie asked hopefully.

'Of course,' Tom smiled.

'We hope your ankle's okay Tom!' Margaret called.

'It will be! See ya girls!' Tom laughed, getting into the backseat with Harry and Danny. Dougie got in with Fletch. The girls blew kisses and waved as they started the car and began to drive away. The boys waved back, laughing at Melanie who looked like she was about to cry. They waved until they were out of sight.

As they drove past a clump of trees, Donald poked his head out from behind them, scowling and making rude hand gestures. Danny grinned and waved happily at him as he threw a branch at the car. It hit the window making Danny jump back again.

'Ah, I'm gonna miss him,' Tom laughed, leaning back on his seat.

'Let's send him a nice muffin basket eh Tom?' Danny giggled and Tom high-fived him.

'We have to visit okay?' Dougie said firmly and they all nodded.

'This has to of been the most interesting few days of my life,' Fletch said, shaking his head.

'But most satisfying,' Tom said and everyone nodded in agreement.

'And something we won't forget. I hope Harriet has a good time there,' Danny said.

'Someone's got a lil crush on Harriet do they?' Harry teased, pushing Danny in the shoulder.

'No, she just happened to be a fit, lovely girl,' Danny said, turning red under his freckles.

'And look! They both blush the same way!' Fletch taunted, glancing in the rear view mirror, then dodging as Danny punched him in the shoulder.

'All I want is some sleep!' Dougie sighed, leaning back in his seat, but jumping forwards again as Harry licked his finger and wiped it along the back of his neck.

'I know, I'm wrecked,' Danny yawned.

'I just want some pain killers,' Tom moaned.

'You've been doing a good job of not complaining. For once,' Harry said.

'Hey, I do a better job than you Mr Judd!' Tom exclaimed.

'Okay, I'm sorry,' Harry laughed.

The car fell silent again.

'I feel so good right now,' Dougie suddenly piped up.

'In what way?' Danny asked in a disgusted voice.

'Don't be immature. After helping them,' Dougie replied.

'Yeah, it was good wasn't it? We'll have good karma from now on won't we?' Harry said happily, leaning his head against the window.

'Yeah,' Danny sighed, closing his eyes.

'Get some sleep boys,' Fletch smiled, glancing back at the three in the back, their eyes closed and half asleep. Dougie's eyes were beginning to close slowly.

Soon the car was silent apart from the soft snoring and the sound of the radio. Fletch smiled to himself. They really were like little children still.

Little children who had helped someone who had had a bad life, make their second one better.

He continued smiling all the way home as the four boy's dreams filled with visions of Melanie, Margaret and Abigail, all four of them smiling in their sleep for the rest of the trip.

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading :) I **_**was**_** thinking a threequel or however you write it, but I'm not sure. What do you guys think? And would any of you read a kind of follow-up/sequel-ish story to **_**We're The Young, We're Alright?**_

**And also, as I know most of the amazing people who read this story also read my other two. Once they're completed, I'll be not updating for a while as I'm still working on new stuff (but I will be reviewing! So keep writing stories for me to read and review!). Please bear with me, I don't know if it'll be worth the wait, but keep an eye out anyways!**


End file.
